She's Mine
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth caught Percy cheating on her. Two years later, Annabeth is getting married to another guy. But will Percy dress up as her Limo driver and stop the wedding?  Total Percabeth. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Fanfic People! I know i haven't updated my other stories but i will. I'm working on them and making sure they're good. But for now, enjoy this story. Hope you like it. Review.**

Annabeth's POV

It's been two years, since I've seen Percy. Since i saw him kissing Rachel. That same day i moved far away from New York. I moved to Olympia, Oregon. (**A.N./ Olympia... Get it?**). I had meant this other great guy, named Alex. He was super smart, and really cute. He had studied at Yale. And he had two majors in English and History. Of course, Mother (Athena) thought he was perfect for me, and suggested i date him. So i did. And he managed to get Percy out of my head for a while. But i made a mistake. And now, i was marrying him.

I was in my wedding dress, waiting for the Limousine to come, pick me up and take me to the church. I looked at the ring on my left hand.

_Was i ready for this? Is this what i wanted? Maybe if Alex were Percy... No! Percy cheated on you, with Rachel. Forget about him!_

"Annabeth, the limousine is here." Selena said happily.

"Okay." I said. I picked up my gorgeous dress, and walked down stairs. Thalia smiled at me widely. I forced a smile back. I fixed my crown of leaves, it's a Greek themed wedding, and i entered the limo.

The driver in the front looked short of familiar, but i didn't say anything. As he started to drive away, i noticed he was taking a different route.

"Hmm.. Sir, isn't it the other way?" I asked.

"I'm talking a short cut, so we can get there in half the time." He said, his voice sounded low. Like when you talk in a low voice, that's not your real voice. Yeah, like that.

"Alright." I said.

But the more time i spent in the limo the more i noticed we weren't going the right way. The driver had gotten into the Turnpike, and was now leaving the state. I got kind of scared, but I'm a **Demigod**, I'm not scared of some mortal. I took out my knife, which i had strapped to my leg. The driver seemed to have not notice, but right when i was going to attack, he saw me.

"Not a wise move, Annabeth. Haven't you figured out who i am, yet?" He said, talking normally.

That voice...

He took off his drivers cap to reveal messy raven black hair. I gasped as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked at me through the rear view mirror, his Green eyes furious.

"No..." I whispered. It couldn't be him. No, Mom said he would never find me. She said i was safe.

"Yes, it's me."

"Percy, turn this Limo around now! I'm not playing around!"

"Neither am i." He said, he click a button and the seat belts sprung out and wrapped around me. I couldn't move. I struggled but i knew it was hopeless. My knife had fallen out of my hand and it was too far for my leg to reach. But i kept struggling; this long dress wasn't helping either.

"Stop struggling, Annabeth. You can't get out." Percy said calmly.

"Why? Why today, Percy? Why did you even come here?"

"Like you don't know. You left camp, without an explanation! You broke my heart! And when i finally find you, i find out your getting married. How could you?" He screamed at me.

"Oh don't play dumb! You know exactly why i left camp!" I yelled back.

"No i don't okay! And i don't want to hear it now; I've got to keep my eyes on the road. All i know is one thing; I am NOT going to let you marry that Idiot." He said.

"Where are you planning to take me then? The second i am free from this, i will leave. And I'll fight my way out if i have to!" I told him.

He smiled, as if expecting the answer. The only thing i hate is that Percy always loved a challenge.

**( A.N./ I was going to stop there but I'm going to continue since i haven't updated my other stories in a while, and you guys deserve more!)**

After hours of struggling and yelling at Percy, i got so tired. I fell asleep. I woke up about three hours later ( I could tell by the position of the Sun) and the sun was setting. We were in some forest. Where? I don't know. I saw a cabin a few hundred feet away. I knew that's where we'd be going to.

We stopped, and my mind began to wonder off.

_What was Percy going to do? He couldn't keep me locked in that cabin forever, would he? My family has got to be so worried. Oh, man! What did i ever do to deserve this!_

Percy got out of the Limo and walked slowly to my door. Making me even more worried, and i think he knew that. I calmed myself down before he could open the door. He opened the door and pulled me out of the Limo, the seat belts were still wrapped around me. As soon as my feet touched the ground i made a run for it. Percy ran behind me, of course, faster than me since he wasn't tied up and he wasn't wearing a long wedding dress. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, no you don't." He said as he carried me bridal style. ( Yes i know, me in a wedding dress. Him carrying me bridal style.)

He went opened the cabin door with his foot, and sat me down on the large bed.

"You're going to keep being tied up into i know you wound run away. Plus, we are miles and miles into these woods. It would take you about two weeks to leave here. So don't try." He told me.

"I'll always try. I want to leave. I want to be back home, with Thalia and Selena. Nico and Jason. I want to be back with Alex." I said. As soon as i said Alex's name, Percy's face sadden. And that was a complete lie, i would actually prefer to be with Percy than Alex, but i wasn't going to tell him that.

"Save it. You won't go back. You'll stay with me, where you belong." He came up to me, and put his soft hand on my cheek. I wanted to stay like that forever, but he still kidnapped me. I pushed away from him, his expression was full of hurt.

"Fine. I brought you clothes, they are in the closet. When you want to take a shower, don't hesitate to ask. And i am a son of Poseidon, so you won't be able to escape from the bathroom. In case you forgot, i can control water."

"I didn't forget. But i also don't need you reminding me." I snapped at him. He looked at me, and left. I stood up. _There has got to be a way out of here. Think, Annabeth, think...Athena always has a plan...Got it._

The drawers were made from oak wood. And the edges were sharp, i slowly started cutting the seat belts with the sharp edges. Soon, i was free. I looked out the window and saw Percy by the lake. He looked as if he were thinking hard. He was sitting on a big rock under the tree. It was dark outside so fireflies illuminated the lake. The scene was amazing. I shook my head, i had better things to worry about then how Percy looks.

I walked toward the door, i slowly opened the door, but the door creaked loudly. I stopped; i had to get out of there. I opened the door really fast and it made this horrible screeching noise. Percy turned around in time to see me run out the door. He quickly jumped off the rock and chased after me.

It was dark, so i had a few advantages. I jumped over logs, ducked under bushes, and ran around trees. As a daughter of Athena, i had sharp eyes. I could see in the dark pretty well, just like an Owl.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy call after me. I only ran faster. Then i didn't hear his footsteps anymore.

Did he give up? I thought. But i didn't stop i kept running. Soon, my legs were burning. I started slowing down into a jog. I had ripped my dress up to my knees, so i could run faster. I stopped, i turned around and saw nothing. I was panting really hard, and i could hear an Owl Hooting in the distance. I could also hear the chirp sounds of the crickets, and the silence of the night.

I felt something behind me, and i thought it was a tree. But then i started to feel a hot breath down my neck. I froze, oh no...

"Caught you." He said, trapping me in his arms. I struggled under his strength but Percy was a full grown man. I couldn't compete with his strength. Tears started rolling down my eyes.

"Let me go!" i screamed.

"I can't do that Annabeth. Please understand. You belong with me, not that Idiot Alex guy. I'm the one the Fates put you with. You are mine and no one else's. You'll learn that soon." He said. He gently picked me up bridal style and i cried in his shoulder.

He carried me back to the cabin, and laid me on the bed. I cried myself to sleep that night, but I also fell asleep to the soft, hypnotic beat of his heart.

**Hey, so what did you think? I really want to know. I enjoyed writing this, it was fun and i am going to continue. So please, Review and tell me what you think!**

**XD**

**- ChildOfWisdom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I am really impressed by all the great Reviews I've been getting. I thought that not a lot of people would read it, but I was wrong. Anyways, I want to give a Shout out to:**

**Joanna23 ( I'll try correct my grammar.)**

**Rue-is-4evr (Thank you! Everything will be explained soon.)**

**ScarletandGold13 (Thank you!)**

**Sally (I am known for my fast updates, so don't worry! I'll update soon!)**

**PJAC18 ( Thank you so much!)**

**Hi ( Yes, it does sound like something that would happen in a Novela or Soap opera.)**

**KayCee (Thank you, KayCee! I'm glad you like my stories!)**

**GroverTheBeast ( Thank you, I'm glad this will be one of your favorite stories. I am known for updating very soon. Just ask 3 words FAB. or KayCee.)**

**Saf222 ( Thank you, Saf222!)**

**GotWaterPowers ( Thank you so much, for the Review!)**

**3 words FAB. ( I knew you were going to read my story! You're just awesome that way! Um... Percy kissed Rachel, so Annabeth ran away. I guess they both cheated? I'll try to explain it later on in the story. And maybe it was Rachel who kissed Percy... Okay let me try to explain. When Rachel kissed Percy, Annabeth thought he was cheating and left. When Annabeth left, Percy still thought they were together. Get it? I hope that helps.)**

**envelope123 ( Thank you! I am kind of original. Thank you again! You know i try to update fast! )**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up, to Percy's steady heartbeat. My head was on his chest, and his hands were wrapped around my waist. I gently took his hands off me, and got up from the bed. He stirred in his sleep and if trying to find me, but save up after a few seconds. I walked over to the drawer where Percy told me my clothes were. I opened it and it was filled with all my favorite kind of clothes. I picked a t-shirt and some shorts and went to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, and when i came out, Percy was sitting on the bed. He looked at me, his eyes confused.

"You didn't run away?" He said.

"You don't know if i was." I said. The truth was, I kind of gave up doing that. If I play along, I might leave here sooner.

He smiled. "Whatever you say."

I took my ripped up dress and threw it away. The more I didn't think about home, the more I was less tempted to run away. Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He took me to the place he was sitting yesterday. We sat down to look at the lake. After a few minutes he turned to me.

"Why did you leave?" He asked me gently. I felt so angry! I mean, how could he not know! He just thought he could kiss Rachel and still go out with me?

"Like you don't know." I snapped at him. He sighed.

"Annabeth, I don't know. Why won't you tell me?" He said kind of losing his patience.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It was that day you invented me to your house for Christmas. Remember?"

"Yeah, you never came."

"Oh, no. I went, alright. When I got to your house i saw that Rachel was there. I thought it was alright, you know that after the war we short of became friends. I went in, and your mother told me you were in your room. When I went up, i saw you, kissing Rachel..."

Realization hit Percy. He looked down.

"I remember...But i wasn't what you think-"

"I don't care anymore, Percy. I ran away that day, Athena took me to Oregon. Gave me a huge lecture on how she was right, and how I was wrong. She helped me get over everything. And I am over you."

Percy's eyes looked at me sad, he shook his head.

"I'll do anything, ANYTHING for you to love me again. And we won't leave this place, until i win your love back." He said. His voice was so firm and determined. I stood up.

"Don't waste your time. It's not going to work." I started to walk away. He stood up and grabbed my arm; he pulled me close to him. I was so close to him i could feel his breath. I looked up at him, his eyes were so full of love, and I almost forgot why I was so mad at him.

He gave me a small smile, and rubbed his hand on my cheek. I didn't move, as much as I wanted to lean in to his touch, i had to remember what he did. He laid his head on my shoulder. Then he nuzzled my neck; and brushed his lips on my neck. I quickly fell back into reality and pushed him away. He looked kind of hurt, but i tried to ignore it.

"I told you, don't waste your time." I said, and this time i did walk away. I quickly walked to the cabin, opened the door, and slammed it behind me. I sat on the bed. Doing what all Children of Athena do, think.

_"I'll do anything,__ ANYTHING __for you to love me again. And we won't leave this place, until i win your love back." _ His voice repeated in my head.

_Why was i being so hard on him? I mean i do love him back._ One part of me said.

_**But he kissed Rachel. **_

_But he had a reason! That you didn't listen to! Maybe Rachel kissed him, and he was such a Seaweed Brain, it took him a while to register it._

_**Then why didn't he push her away. **_

_I mean, you saw them. He wasn't kissing back! Rachel just threw herself at him. He does love you, and you probably broke his heart again._

I looked outside the window. He had his face in his hands. It looked like he was probably saying things to cheer himself up, but it wasn't working. He looked so down, something that you rarely see him. I felt so bad. He was like that because of me.

_Walk over to him. Tell him that you love him._

_**But what about Alex? How would he feel if you left him for Percy.**_

_Alex will have to deal with it. You love Percy, go over to him. Go!_

That part of me was right. I headed toward the door...

**Oh, no! Cliff hanger. You guys probably hate me right now! I'm sorry! But now you will be really happy to see the next chapter which i will update later today. So be on the lookout for the next chapter! XD**

**Review.**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey, guys! Please forgive me! I know you probably hate me right now, for taking so long to update. But my Brother took my laptop by accident when he went to New York. (Last time i ever by the same lap top as him). So he just came back and i started writing as soon as he walked through the door. So I'm so sorry!**

**I hope you like it. (: **

( In the last Chapter)

_That part of me was right. I headed toward the door..._

Annabeth's POV

I walked toward the door, as i opened it, it made the weird screeching noise it always made. I looked over at Percy, and he was looking at me. I bet he thought i was going to run away, because it surprised him when i started walking towards him. My heart was pounding in my chest, and i wondered if this was what it would feel like if i had married Alex that day. I sat down next to Percy, not looking at him.

"Percy, I'm so sorry." I said, so soft i thought he wouldn't hear me.

"For what?" He asked.

"For acting how I did. I realized you only did this because you love me, and that if you hadn't come that day, I would of made the biggest mistake of my life and married someone i didn't love. And I thought about it...and...I just wanted to tell you that...I love you too."

I was looking at the ground, but i could feel Percy's happiness radiating off him. Then I felt a hand move under my chin, and then turn my face so i was looking at Percy. He's eyes were shining, but also there was some sadness.

"Annabeth, tell me that what you just said is true, and that it's not just some brillant plan you came up with that i will believe you then take you out of here, and then you will run back into the arms of the idiot Alex, and leave me and-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He was shocked at first, but it didn't take long from him to wrap his strong arms around me. He kissed back with the same Passion and force i was giving him. After a few seconds i pulled away. He looked into my gray eyes, and i looked back into his sea-green eyes.

"Did that answer your question?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Yes, it did. But can you say you love me one more time?" He asked. I smiled.

"I love you, Percy Jackson. And i realized i never stopped."

He put his hand on my cheek and pulled me into a sweet short kiss. I stood up, and he followed.

"Come with me, i want to show you something." He said as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me to a giant meadow. It has flowers blooming everywhere, and at the end of a meadow was a waterfall. I stood there, in shock of the beautiful place i was staring at. Percy smiled at my reaction.

"It's beautiful, and it's all ours." Percy whispered in my ear, which made me shiver a little.

"This place is amazing." I told him.

"I'm glad you like it. I found it when that Owl over there lead me to it, a few days ago. Before I... uh, Kidnapped you." He told me, looking at me sheepishly.

"This only happens to me." I said. He laughed.

I walked over to the Owl, who was sitting on an Apple tree. The owl looked down at me and seemed to smile. I smiled back at it, and extended my hand toward it. The Barn Owl jumped into my hand. It was really careful not to harm me with it's sharp talons. Then it continued to walk on my arm until it reached my shoulder. It just sat, there. I turned to Percy and i saw him smiling at me.

_This is all thanks to Percy. If it wasn't for his Seaweed Brain i won't be enjoying myself here. I would be passing through Hades, with Alex._

I smiled back at him; he walked over to me and gave me a small kiss.

"I will never get tired of this, you know that?" He said.

"Yes, i know. I won't either."

Then the owl started hooting. I looked at it worried.

"What's wrong, Athens?" I asked. The Owl looked at me, and i could hear it's voice in my head.

"_My Lady, your Mother and your Fiancée have sent the best groups of people to look for you. There's a helicopter coming towards you. You and your lover must hide. And your Mother wants your lover put in Jail._"

I nodded.

"Athens, you go back to the tree." I told him and he flew back. I grabbed Percy's hand and ran toward the Waterfall.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" He said running at my same speed.

"I'll explain later, can you form a bubble underwater? We have to hide."

"Of course, i can form a bubble underwater. Or have you forgotten?" He asked smirking. I blushed.

"I haven't forgotten! Jump!" I said.

We jumped into the water. Percy grabbed my waist, and we went down. He started forming the bubble. Once the bubble was formed we heard a helicopter land on the meadow.

_Aww... Poor flowers..._ i thought.

Percy looked at me, with a worried expression. I smiled reassuringly. I didn't want to waste the air of the bubble by taking so i pointed to an underwater cave. He bended the water to move us there without making the water move. Once inside the cave, we got out of the bubble and sat down.

"Annabeth tell me what wrong?"

"Alex and my Mother have sent the best of the best to look for me. Athena wants you put in jail for kidnapping. And i don't want to go back."

He came over and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I won't let them take you. I finally got you, and i won't let you slip away so easily like last time. It's going to be very hard to get rid of me."

I smiled.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, more." He told me.

"What if they find the cabin?" I asked.

"I don't know, Annabeth. Let's just hope that they will leave, but let's stay down here for tonight." He told me. I nodded. I placed my head back on his chest and sighed. He drawed circles on my back. Then we heard a loud splash...

**Another cliff hanger. I have to stop doing that! Again, please forgive me! I will, from now on, keep my computer away from anyone else. And i promise to update very soon from now on, like i'm used to doing. I will update my other stories ( for those people who follow all my stories, those are awesome people!) very soon.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this is Chapter 4! ( And those of you who read all my stories i finally posted a another chapter for ' My love for you...' after, about 3 weeks. Very sorry for that!) So i hope you enjoy chapter 4. And remember REVIEW.**

**I always like to read your comments, or thoughts on the story. So please. Review.**

_(In the last chapter)_

_"I love you." I told him._

_"I love you, more." He told me._

_"What if they find the cabin?" I asked._

_"I don't know, Annabeth. Let's just hope that they will leave, but let's stay down here for tonight." He told me. I nodded. I placed my head back on his chest and sighed. He drawed circles on my back. Then we heard a loud splash..._

**/ . / ` / . / ` / . / ` / . / ` / . / ` / . / **

Annabeth's POV

Percy wrapped his arms, tighter around me. More splashes were heard. Percy walked over to the water and put his hand in. He looked at me worried.

"They're coming. We have to get out of here." He said, as he ran toward me. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me toward the water.

"Annabeth listen, as soon as we reach the surface, run to the cabin. Run and don't stop."

"But, what about you Percy? I can't just leave you behind-" He cut me off with a kiss. Then he put his hand on my face.

"Annabeth, i told you, no one can take you away from me. If anything happens up there, i just want you to know, i will find you. Don't worry."

I looked into his beautiful sea-green eyes. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell him that i didn't want to leave him and that i wouldn't do this. But i had to be strong, for me...and for him. I felt tears starting to from in my eyes, but i held them back. I slowly nodded, and he gave me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back, but it didn't work. Right before jumping into the water, he kissed me again.

We jumped into the water; he wrapped his arms around my waist and ordered the water to pull us up. When we got to the top, we saw a lot of people wearing black standing outside. They didn't notice us at first, but as soon as we jumped out of the water...they did.

"Hey!"

"There she is!"

"Get him!"

People yelled. I did what Percy told me too, and ran toward the cabin. Only a few came after me, but the rest went and charged at Percy. I ran into the cabin and opened all the drawers quickly, trying to find my knife. When i found it, three people ran into the cabin. I drew my knife and stood in a battle stance.

"Calm down, Annabeth. All we want to do is take you back to your Mother and Husband." A lady with brown hair told me, with her hands extended.

"I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with Percy!" I yelled.

"Did you come here by choice?" A guy asked.

I remember what Athens told me, that my Mother wanted to send Percy to jail. If i said i came here by choice they would have to leave...

"Yes, i came here by choice!"

"You're lying." The other person said. They drew swords.

They're Demigods...I should have known. They might have been Demigods but they didn't stand a chance against me. I quickly knocked them out and ran outside. I saw Percy being pulled into a big black helicopter. Oh no! Percy can't go up in the air! I ran full-speed towards them.

"Percy! Let him go!" I said, as i ran over there. Percy was injured, but when he saw me, he began to struggle. He managed to hit one guy in the face, and while he was recovering from shock, he hit the other. I took out my knife and began hitting anything in my way. As i fought, i saw Percy fall into the lake. I was about to run over to him but i remembered he was a Son of Poseidon. Suddenly the ground began to tremble...

Everyone stopped. I looked towards the lake and saw Percy being lifted up from the lake in a giant column of water. His eyes were a glowing green, i gasped. He looked so angry, as angry as i have ever seen him.

"Leave. Us. ALONE!" He yelled, then tentacles sprouted out of the water and began to grab the people. It grabbed everyone but me, and it threw them back into the helicopter.

"Go. Away!" He said. Then everyone jumped into the helicopter and flew away. As i watched the plane leave, i turned back my attention to Percy. He was slowly coming back down from his giant water column, his eyes looked normal again. Then he fainted and fell into the water. As he began to sink into the water, so i jumped after him. I dragged him to the cabin and placed him on the bed. I searched the whole cabin for Ambrosia or Nectar but there wasn't any.

I walked over to Percy and his skin color was beginning to fade.

"Oh no." I whispered as tears began to fall from my eyes. I prayed to all the gods (except my mom), the ones that liked me and the ones that didn't. Nothing happened. I sat on the floor next to the bed and cried. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door. Hermes was standing outside.

"Delivery for Miss. Annabeth Chase." Hermes said checking his iPad. Then he looked up at me and frowned.

"Oh, don't cry, my dear. This will fix Percy right up. And don't worry, we won't tell your mother. But piece of advice, get out of here as soon as you can. Those demigods will tell Athena about this location. You might want to move."

"Thank you, Lord Hermes. And may i ask, where?"

"Try Florida. Athena would check there last."

"Thank you, Lord Hermes."

"Anytime, my dear. Bye."

"Goodbye." I said as i quickly walked inside. I feed Percy Nectar and Ambrosia. But as i waited i fell asleep.

**...**

I woke up in a pair of strong arms. I looked up and saw two beautiful green eyes looking down at me. When i looked back at him, he smiled.

"You're okay." I said. He smile grew.

"Thanks to you."

"About what you did back there..."

"I know. I'm sorry if i scared you. It's just that...I was so mad that they were going to separate us...I just-"

He continued talking but i just kept looking at him. Then i remembered.

"Percy."

"Yes?"

"We have to go! Now. Before-!"

Before i could finish i could hear two car doors slam shut.

**YAY! Chapter 4! Was it good? Bad? You tell me. I am sorry i am not updating fast. But i have three stories and i cant decide which one to update, then i have a bunch of Homework to do, and then i have a bunch of other things to do-.**

**So I'm busy... :( **

**But don't worry, i am going to update soon. In the weekends. Please Review!**

**P.S. Without your Reviews, i just want to give up writing. So please, Review!**

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the great reviews! You're awesome. I know i haven't updated this story as often as i should, but i will. Don't worry! **

**Please, Review! XD**

_( In the last chapter...)_

_"Percy."_

_"Yes?"_

_"We have to go! Now. Before-!"_

_Before i could finish i could hear two car doors slam shut._

Chapter 5

Percy got up and looked out the window.

"Oh no..." He said.

"Who is it?" I said curiously. It could be anything.

"Your mom, and _Him._" Percy said. He said 'him' like if it was the most disgusting monster in Tartarus. I froze; they got here way to fast.

"Turn the lights off, and follow me." I told him. He looked confused for a second but then quickly did as i asked him too.

I was scared, no one ever out smarted my mother. I knew one thing, if she finds me she's going to take me away from Percy. And i don't think i can ever do that again.

He turned off the light, grabbed something off the counter, and dragged me out the back door. We ran into the meadow, where Athens was sitting in his Apple tree. I heard people destroying things in the cabin, and my Mother scream something like 'They can't be far away, go look for them!'.

Percy ran towards the water, but i stopped and ran towards Athens.

"Athens is there anything we can do?"

_"Yes, there is, my lady. If you run west, you'll reach the ocean in about twenty minutes. There will be a boat there. It's silver and it says 'Owl of the Sea' on the side of it. You can use it to escape to where ever you want."_

"I owe you big time, Athens! Thank you, so much!" I told him.

_"Anything, for a Child Of Wisdom_ **(A.N/ I know i used my username there. But i thought it fit well...)**_." _Athens said.

I ran towards Percy not wanting to make any unnecessary noise. He was looking for a way out, thinking hard. When i reached him i grabbed his hand.

"Percy! There's a boat waiting for us, at the beach. All we have to do is get away from my Mother. It's about twenty minutes from here. Can we make it?" I asked him.

"Maybe, i have an idea." He said, and he began walking toward the lake.

"Hurry, Percy." I said, as i heard the car engines start. Percy went to the edge of the lake and made sea foam. I looked back to the bushes and i knew they were close. I turned back to Percy and there he was, standing next to two white horses. He smirked at me when he saw my surprised expression.

"Come on, we have no time to waste." He said as a horse came up to me. I quickly mounted it and began running west.

"STOP!" i heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw a black SUV racing behind us. Alex and my Mother were in the car. My mother looked murderous, and Alex, well you can imagine. His dark brown eyes looked at Percy with Envy and Jealousy. He looked mad, really mad.

"We're almost there, Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell. I turned my vision back at him. His raven black hair flowing in the wind, His sea-green eyes filled with worry. I wondered why i let that little trick, move me away from him. I was stupid...back then. I had him now, and i won't let him go, again.

You could heard the waves crashing down to shore, we were close. So close you could smell the it (Literally).

We reached the beach and the horses turned into dust. Percy and I hit the ground, hard. My arm felt like it was burning but i managed to get up. Percy ran toward me, and picked me up bridal style. Then, ran full speed toward the water.

"STOP THEM!"

"BRING BACK THE GIRL, DESPOSE OF THE BOY!" shouts were heard.

"Which one is the boat, Wisegirl?" Percy asked.

"That one! The shiny grey one over there!" I told him. He ran toward it, but then i heard someone yell.

"ANNABETH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE LET YOU DOWN! HE KISSED ANOTHER GIRL!" i heard Athena yell. I froze; he did do that didn't he...No.

"He loves me! He didn't kiss Rachel, Rachel kissed him!" I yelled back.

"Has he told you that? Did he explain what happened? Or did he just say some stupid words, and you fell into his arms like an Aphrodite child?" Athena yelled.

Percy stopped, he looked at me as if he was also waiting for an answer. I got out of his arms and stood next to him.

"No, he...he hasn't. But-"

"But? Since when is there 'but' in logic, Annabeth. The sun shines, period. There are no 'buts'. How do you know he's not lying to you, Annabeth?"

Now, i was confused. My head was hurting really bad, Athena knew what to say to confuse a child of the Wisdom goddess. I looked at Percy and he saw how confused i was. He shook his head lightly.

"Annabeth, don't listen to her. I love you, I'll explain everything on the boat. Just come with me." he said softly, and extended his hand toward me.

"Annabeth, don't listen to him. I love you." Alex said. But his voice wasn't like Percy's. Percy's voice was filled with love, and compassion. Alex's voice was so hard, stiff, and professional.

I took Percy's hand, and jumped into the water. Athena had no power over the seas so i was safe from her there. Percy willed the water to push us toward the boat, and an incredible speed. The water lifted us up from the Yacht. Percy started the boat and we pulled away from shore.

Athena's gray eyes were red now. And Alex looked like the next time he saw Percy he was going to kill him.

We were somewhere in the Golf of Mexico and heading towards Florida. I sat on the edge of the boat looking out toward the sea. The look of disappointment in Athena's face was so big, it haunted my thoughts. See, children of Athena always want their mother to see them with pride.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me, i turned to see Percy, looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I've been better." I said back.

"Annabeth about what happened two years...I-"

I stood up and cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about that right now, Percy. I-i need to think..." I said as i walked away. I walked into a room and laid down. I sighed loudly.

_Just when everything's perfect, it gets ruined again... Why me?_

Soon i fell into a deep sleep...

**So, that was chapter 5! I know, i know. Not my best chapter. But the next one will be better! I was just writing this and doing my homework at the same time.**

**When you review tell me which story i should update next:**

**My love for you**

**Or**

**I found her**

**I will be updating the story you choose on Thursday, so Review.**

**Tell me what you think about the story, or random comments you want to tell me!**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! So i promised some of you i would update! So i did.**

**Here's Chapter 6.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

Percy's POV

I really wanted to tell Annabeth what happened. I should have told her a long time ago, _Ugh! Why am i such an idiot!_ I screamed to myself. I didn't kiss Rachel, i don't even like her.

_Oh, snap FLASHBACK~~~_

_ I was sitting in my room, waiting for Annabeth. I had just finished wrapping up her gift. It was a Promise Ring. I wanted to marry Annabeth in the future, and i just wanted to make sure she would be mine, and no one else's. Suddenly, i heard the door creak open, and i put the ring under my pillow. I turned around to face my beautiful girlfriend, but instead i came face-to-face with Rachel. _

_"Oh, it's you. I thought you were Annabeth." I said, clearly disappointed._

_"Ugh. Why do you even like her, i am so much better! Forget that, dumb blonde!" Rachel screamed. _

_"Look, Rachel if you're gonna come here to insult my girlfriend, it's better you leave." I sat and got up and went to the door. But as i passed her, she pulled me toward her and crashed her lips on mine. I tried to pull away but that girl nails were dug deep into my shirt. I heard a small gasp and then a few seconds later Rachel let me go. I wiped my lips on my shirt and gaged. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked out of my room. _

_I wondered what that gasp was...Oh, no! Annabeth! I ran down stairs to find the door wide open. And Grover was singing to 'Good girls go bad' by Cobra Starship. But he changed the words and instead of:_

_Good girls go bad!_

_He changed it to: Good Goats go bah!_** (A.N./ I thought that would be a funny, and random momment to put...)**

_"Hey, Grover!" I yelled so he could hear me. He looked up from his computer and took off his headphones._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Have you seen Annabeth?"_

_"Yeah, she ran out the door. I think she was crying?"_

_Oh, NO!_

_I ran out the door, and ran down the steps. At the bottom of the stairs, i looked around. But there was nothing. The night was quiet, and a strong cold breeze hit my face. _

_. . . . . _

_That night i slept outside. Hoping Annabeth would come back. The promise ring in my pocket. My mom had to come and bring me a blanket because i got a nasty cold from all the waiting. The next morning i waited out there until it was 5 p.m. Grover, Nico, and Thalia had to (literally) carry back to the apartment, because i didn't want to leave. They promised me they would go looking for her, and that they would find her, and that this huge problem would blow away soon._

_But that never happened. She never came back, we never found her. The promise ring, still in my pocket. _

_~ END OF SAD FLASHBACK~_

I walked up to the edge of the railing and just leaned forward. A strong ocean breeze hit me, and it made my tangle black hair fly around. I always knew the sea would calm me down. I looked down to see a school of tiny fish. They were all looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I told them.

"_You can't lie to us, son of the sea god. We know how you feel. Just wait until the pretty blonde girl wakes up, then tell her everything as soon as possible. Before this matter, gets too out of hand." _One fish said.

"Thanks, will do." I said.

"_Goodbye, my lord."_ The same fish said, as it guided the others away. I turned my head the direction Annabeth went. I saw a small window to the room she went in. I walked over to it and looked down at the beautiful sleeping girl.

"_Tell her everything as soon as possible. Before this matter, gets too out of hand_." The fish's words played in my head.

_I'll explain everything to her in the morning. _I said to myself.

The next day, i woke but by the sunlight hitting my face. I looked up and saw Apollo riding his SunChariot across the sky. Didn't he have a SunCar? Hmm...He's going back to the old times, i guess. Apollo looked down at me and waved. I smiled and waved back. Then he disappeared, and i got up and went to look for Annabeth. I walked around the ship, but she was nowhere to be found. Then i started to worry.

"ANNABETH!" i yelled. I waited a few seconds, no answer.

"ANNABETH!" i tried again still no answer. I ran toward the edge of the boat and saw a dolphin pass by.

"Hey! Have you seen a-"

_" Really pretty Blonde haired, gray-eyed girl anywhere? Yes, i have. She was talking to shark a little while ago."_ The dolphin ( Who later i learned, that his name was Finn) said.

"Okay, thanks." i said as i ran to the top of the boat.

But as i was running i bumped into someone. Me being invincible i didn't fall, but i caught the gray eyed girl in my arms.

"Percy! Watch where you're going!" She said. I noticed she was soaking wet.

"Where were you? You had me worried sick! I thought Athena kidnapped you!" I said.

"Percy, i was talking to a friend of yours. His name is 'Shark Bait'." She said, as she untangled herself from my arms.

"Shark Bait the shark?" I asked trying hard not to laugh. I mean, how ironic is that.

"Yes, Shark Bait the shark. He says he knows you. But then again, what fish doesn't know you?" She said as she walked away.

"Hey, wait! Annabeth, we have to talk!" I said chasing after her. She stopped and turned around.

"What about?"

"You know...About...two years ago..."

"Percy-" She began but i cut her off.

"We have to talk about this now, Annabeth. Before it's too late." I said.

She finally gave in and nodded. Together we walked to the deck...

I finally explained to Annabeth what happened. I told her what Rachel did, i told her how long i waited outside for her. I told her how i got a cold for sitting out there, and I told her about the promise ring. I told her everything. She just sat there, nodding sometimes. When i finished, i waited for her to say something...

"Percy, I'm...I am so sorry." She said as she came up to me and hugged me. I held her tight, like if it was the last time i would ever hold her again.

"Don't worry Annabeth, i forgave you a long time ago. You had your reasons." I told her. Then i felt a familiar box in my pocket. I smiled and let go of her, then I took the box out of my pocket and gave it to her.

When she opened it, i heard a small gasp. The ring had a beautiful blueish-grayish diamond Nico gave me (Hades grows a lot of rare diamonds in the underworld). The ring itself was silver, crafted beautifully (Thank you, Hephaestus!).

"The promise ring...you kept it in your pocket all this time?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. She grabbed the ring delicately in her hand and placed it on her left hand ring finger. It fit perfectly. I walked up to her and kissed her, then when we pulled away we kept our foreheads touching.

"You promise to be mine, Annabeth?"

"I'm yours, Percy."

**Hey. Sorry it's not my best chapter. I posted it in school when i had a free period. I will be updating this by next week. Because i have to update**

**My love for you (The war begins in the next chapter)**

**I found her (What will Luke do to Annabeth and Percy?)**

**From the past...(Annabeth will go investigate the haunted floor 16 with Nico.)**

**So i have a LOT on my schedule. But i promise to update this As Soon As I Can.**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO SORRY, I haven't updated this sooner! I really need to make up a schedule on when to update what story. I will work on that…**

**And without further ado**

**Chapter 7!**

_**Previously:**_

_**"You promise to be mine, Annabeth?"**_

_**"I'm yours, Percy."**_

Annabeth's POV

After Percy had told me what happened with Rachel that day, everything had been going great! We were just enjoying ourselves on the boat. At night we would lay down, on a hammock that we found, and we would count the stars. Or we would just joke around.

I woke up when the sunlight hit my face. My head was lying on Percy's chest, and his arms were wrapped around me. When I opened my eyes completely, I noticed Percy looking down at me and smiling.

"Good morning, WiseGirl." He said. I smiled up at him, and he leaned down to give me a small kiss.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." I said as we broke apart.

He smiled at his nickname and I felt his arms unwrapped themselves from me. He slowly got out of bed and picked me up bridal style.

"Percy put me down!" I yelled at him, as he spun me around, laughing.

"Oh, no! WiseGirl can't touch the floor! Your too precious to me. I will carry you around all day." He exclaimed.

I laughed at his childness, I wanted to be with him forever. Like this, leaving with the person I love the most.

"Perseus Jackson you put me down this second!" I yelled. I felt him flinch a little when I said his full name, and I thought I won. But that thought disappeared when he grinned widely.

"Annabeth soon-to-be-Jackson Chase! I will carry you around, and you will like it!" He said as he opened the door and carried me around the deck.

He spun me around, and we were both laughing like idiots. When suddenly he stopped, I looked at him with a confused expression, trying to find out why he had ruined our fun. Then I saw where he was looking at, there was another ship coming our way. Did you see the word 'ship'. It was huge, and then I saw a familiar person on the edge of the ship. He was grinning down at me, but glaring at Percy.

"Oh, no…" I said.

It was Alex. I knew my mother wasn't on board the ship, she would never go close to the water, but I also knew she would have given Alex all the best tools to get me back. She probably already told him about Percy. Maybe even about his fatal flaw. Percy put me down and tighten his grip around me. If looks could kill, Percy would have been pulverized. Alex was glaring daggers at Percy, and I was looking at the way the ship was coming at us. It was going to destroy our boat.

"Percy! The ship!" I told him as I got out of his grasp.

He was too busy glaring back at Alex to hear me. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side of the boat.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Percy said as he climb on the rail, he held my hand and helped me up. Then we jumped into the water. Since Percy was a son of Poseidon I thought we were going to be safe. But I realized I was wrong when everything faded to darkness.

**A few hours later….**

I was lying down on a beach with Percy right beside me. His eyes were closed so I figure he was unconscious. I felt a note attached to me hand, I sat up and opened it.

_**Dear hottest Child of Athena Ever, Annabeth**_

_**I have taken you to somewhere much more father away from the United States. Right now, you are in Australia. Percy has a job as a Marine Biologist doing research to help the Great Barrier Reef. You have a job as an Architect working to build a new building better than the Sydney Opera House, (good luck with that, by the way). People think that you're a newly wedded couple, (You're welcome!)**_

_**Good luck with everything.**_

_**-Your hot god**_

_**Apollo**_

_**P.S. Before I forget**_

_**Good luck my dear**_

_**I helped you as best I could**_

_**Percy is awake**_

As soon as I read the last line of the Haiku, Percy began to stir. Then he began to open his eyes.

"Annabeth, Annabeth?" He murmured.

"Percy, wake up. Were in Australia, come on."

He stood up and I helped him up. Then I turned around to see a huge beach house. Another note appeared in my hand.

_**P.S. Sorry I was too distracted with my **__**amazing**__**, Haiku. **_

_**The beach house…*Drum rolls* is yours! Yes, it is all yours! And Percy, can't forget the hero. Also, you have two cars, and everything you need, like the fake paper work and all, is located in the cabinets in the kitchen. **_

_**Good luck, golden curls.**_

_**;)**_

Percy was surprised at the note the flashed into my hands. I gave him both notes as I walked up to the house. I noticed Percy stayed back reading the letters, but I was too distracted by the amazing architecture of the house. I wondered around the house, going into the rooms (which it had 7 by the way), I checked the cars, they were there** (A.N./ Tell me what you want Percy's car to be, and what Annabeth's car should be! Plz? Thx!)**

The kitchen was a world of its own, and all the documents where in the cabinets just as Apollo said. The floor was wooden, and the furniture was very…classy. There were a lot of fabulous paintings on the walls. It had big windows and it had a beautiful view of the ocean. All the rooms where decorated differently, as if they had their own personalities. Percy angrily walked into the house, I looked at him confused and walked over to him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Apollo. Didn't you read the letters, he was flirting with you. That idiot.." He said as he threw the letters in the trash can.

I looked at Percy, I didn't believe he was jealous. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Percy Jackson, are you jealous?" I asked, smirking.

"Me? No…"

"Really?"

"Well…I didn't like how he was talking to you. I mean 'Dear hottest Child of Athena ever'? Really?" He said.

"There's no reason you should be jealous, Percy. I love you. And only you. Never ever forget that." I told him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

"I know, I will never forget it. I love you too, WiseGirl." He said, but when he was going to give me a kiss, I pecked him on the cheek and ran to a random room.

"Oh, no you don't WiseGirl!" I heard Percy say before he ran after me.

**Hey, I am so sorry! This might not be my best chapter but I was doing my Math homework, and writing this at the same time. My math teacher, gave me like…4 pages of math. Plus, 20 math vocab words we have to do for something. :( **

**In my story 'From the Past…' I told you to vote for which story to update next. And some of you voted 'She's Mine'.**

**I will be updating all of my stories. I will update 'I found her' today. And I will update 'My love for you…' Tomorrow!**

**So I hope you liked my little chapter. **

**Plz Review!**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	8. IMPORTANT! READ!

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Hey, guys! I know…ugh, an Authors Note. I hate them too, but this is kind of Important. **

**I have a MAJOR writes block for this story. And I don't know if I should continue this or not. I feel like no one reads this, but I know, from a fact, that a lot of you like (or even love) this story. And that's the only reason I don't just want to stop, out of the blue.**

**It would be amazing if you can give me some of your ideas, maybe to see what else can happen.**

**With that I might get my inspiration for this story back, and update soon.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**PLEASE, REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU'RE IDEAS!**

**It would mean the world to me!**

**-Child Of Wisdom**

**P.S. you can also PM me if you want to. If there is anything you want to say, or comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

**I want to thank you all for being so supportive and helping me get over this writers block, and saving the life of this story. I have decided I will continue it. I know you all like it so much, and I can't say no to you.**

**Thank you all for your amazing ideas. You rule! I have been re-reading the reviews, and I think I have got a good idea on what to do with the story now…**

**Percy's car will be a ****Maserati Spyder. ****Thanks to Kiransomers and Llamasrock123!**

**Annabeth's car will be a Nissan Rogue. Thanks to 'anonymous'.**

**Okay, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Here is Chapter 9.**

Annabeth's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

That was the annoying sound of our alarm clock ringing. Today was our first day of work. It was 5:00 a.m. (Who programmed this?), so I decided not to wake up Percy, since his job started at 7, I would let him sleep another hour. I headed over to the bathroom, and took a hot shower. I got dressed, and put my hair in a high pony tail. I went over to the kitchen, and stated to make some coffee while I checked my emails.

_**You have 1 new emai.**_

I clicked on it.

_**Dear, Miss. Jackson.**_

_**I am sorry to say that our faculties will not be opened today, due to some problems. Please, work on your design and bring it in tomorrow at 9 o'clock. That will be greatly appreciated.**_

_**-Australian Architecture.**_

I smiled. At least I could stay home today. I looked over and saw that the coffee was almost done, so I made a quick breakfast, and went to the library. The house Apollo gave us was so big! It had a library, a pool (which I didn't know why, if the beach was right next to it), a tennis ball court, and a huge attic that was more like a living room in the roof.

When I entered the library, i stopped dead in my tracks. The library had white tile floors that you could see your reflection in. Black loveseats were spread in various corners. The bookshelves were all made out of a clear glass that changed color every second. The entire walls were full of books, and there were small lights that dangled from the roofs made to look like rain drops. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room, with magazines neatly placed on top of each other. There was a huge desk at the far right end corner. It had a white apple computer on it, and folders neatly stacked up on the sides.

I carefully walked over to the desk and looked at the folders. Inside, was everything I needed to complete the structure I had to build. I smiled and decided to get to work.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up as the stupid alarm clock rang at 6 a.m. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. Where was Annabeth? I started to panic a little, so I got up and went to go look for her. I looked in the kitchen; I saw that the coffee maker had recently made coffee. So I knew she was here. I walked to the only place I knew she would be…the library.

When I walked over there, I saw my beautiful girl-friend, drawing on a blue-print carefully. Her hair was in a ponytail, and a few strands of hair fell over her face. I silently walked over behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She jumped up a little bit, I guess she hadn't noticed I walked behind her, and smiled.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain." She said softly.

I smiled, and gently kissed her cheek.

"Morning, WiseGirl…so, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Making a few designs to see which one I like the most. Trying to make them as original as possible." She said.

I looked at the computer and saw that the clock read…6:30…Oh man! I untangled my arms from Annabeth and ran to the room. I took a superfast shower, got dressed, and ran to the garage. Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

In the garage awaited my dream car, a blue Maserati Spyder. I heard footsteps behind me, and a quiet giggle. I turned towards Annabeth and pointed at the car.

"Did you know that was there?" I said.

"Yes, I did. I just didn't tell you anything because I wanted to see your reaction." She laughed.

"Stuff like this shouldn't be kept a secret, WiseGirl. What else have you been keeping from me?" I asked.

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain. You should really hurry, it's 6:40."

"Right, see you later love." I said as I gave her a little kiss before I got into my AMAZING car and drove off.

***At the Great Barrier Reef***

"Hello, you must me Percy Jackson?" A man in uniform said.

"Yup, that's me."

"Alright mate, the research lab is waiting for you. Just go straight down this road, and turn left at the light. Then you will see the building. Got that, Mate?"

"Yes. Thank you." I said before I drove off.

***That Night***

I drove home that night super tired from the work I did all day. I didn't expect for it to be so hard! There are so many problems were happening in the water, and so many sea life that needed help. It's insane. When I got home, Annabeth was busy talking on the phone with someone from the Architecture Company, so I sat down at eat the delicious food Annabeth made. Did you know, that being a daughter of Athena made you a wiz at cooking? She could make anything, by just seeing the recipe once, by seeing a person make it on T.V.

"Alright…Really?...No way!...Alright sure! I'd love to…Great, see you tomorrow…bye." Then Annabeth hung up.

"Why so excited, WiseGirl?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…But the head of Architecture for Australia loved my designs! And they want me to build their new head quarters here in Sydney!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"That's great!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Yeah…but something really strange happened this morning while you were gone." Annabeth said.

I pulled back and looked at her seriously.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well…there was a boat that stopped a few hundred feet away from shore, and it kept looking at the house. I felt a bit uncomfortable but it left in a few hours."

I felt a bit of anger come inside me. Why couldn't we live in peace? Why couldn't we be happy? If something happened to Annabeth…I would die. How am I going to go to work calmly without thinking anything about how Annabeth's doing?

She seemed to notice I was worried and kind of mad, because she kissed my cheek.

"I can take care of myself, Percy. I just wanted you to know, so you won't accuse me of keeping things from you." She said.

"But Annabeth-"

"Percy…" Annabeth said looking straight into my eyes.

"I just want to protect you, Annabeth. If something were to happen to you I would…I don't know what I would do."

"Percy nothing will happen to me."

Then the front doors were kicked open!

**Sorry, if it was a little boring. But I had to get the story going. It will be action packed (lol) in the next chapter.**

**So…Are you happy I updated it?**

**Review!**


	10. Paris

**Hey! **

**Thank you so much for all the great Reviews! You guys rock! So I was thinking who should be the person to knock the doors open and I wanted to make it a little different. So tell me what you thought about it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: LittleOwlHead**

**And EVERYONE ELSE who Review or Read this story. I love you guys!**

Percy's POV

The doors were kicked open!

I took put Riptide and pushed Annabeth behind me. We waited for someone to come in, but no one did. After a few minutes I walked over to the door to find it lay flatly on the ground. There was a yellow sticky note attached to it. I looked around, and there was nothing but the sea in the distance. The waves hitting shore, and the moon illuminating the dark. Everything seemed perfectly fine, as if nothing had happened.

I took the sticky note, and walked back into the living room. It only had a few words written on it, but the message was clear.

_**I will not give up.**_

I crumbled it up, before Annabeth could read it. I didn't want her to be worried, but I knew I would have to tell her.

"What did the note say, Percy?" She asked.

I looked into her grey eyes, they looked worried. I had to tell her, but I didn't want to. Why couldn't Alex see that they were not meant to be? That Annabeth and I had been put together by the fates, and that our love was so strong, that no one could ever break it.

"The note said 'I will not give up'." I told her.

She sighed, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"This is all my fault." She said as she buried her face in her hands.

I pulled up a chair next to her, and took her hands out of her beautiful face.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" I asked gently.

"If I had just confronted you about Rachel this would have never happened. You would have told me it was a misunderstanding and I would have believed you. But no, I choose to be a coward and run away from my problems and look where we are now! In Australia, with my crazy Ex after us…I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back, and brushed her hair with my fingers.

"Annabeth, this isn't your fault. If anything, it's mine. I knew Rachel liked me, yet I still invited her to my party. I am the one that should be sorry. Forgive me, WiseGirl." I told her.

"But it's not only that. I broke your heart, I made you look for me for 2 years straight. You must have been so worried, I bet you spent countless nights without sleep."

"I did. But Annabeth, I forgave you a long time ago. Sure, your crazy Ex is after us, but I won't leave your side again. If Athena doesn't want me near you, she is going to go through hades to get me away from you."

Annabeth looked up at me, and smiled gently.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, more."

Then the back doors opened. And my Father, stepped into the house. We stood up, in respect for the god of the sea, and waited as he hurried towards us.

"I am sorry for ruining the moment, but you have to leave Australia in the next 2 hours unless you want to be burned down with this house. Athena is mad, and so is that crazy boy she is helping." Poseidon explained.

"Why can't she just leave us alone?" I asked.

"Athena doesn't like you, son. To get the goddess of War out of your hair will be a tuff one. But I know you can do it." Dad smiled.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Annabeth asked.

"To one of Athena's most hated place. I would suggest my palace, but Annabeth won't survive there for long. The only place you will be completely safe is in Paris." Poseidon told us.

"Why Paris?" I asked.

"Paris is the city of love. Aphrodite has complete power over that city, and Athena cannot interfere in her city. Just like Aphrodite can't go and make everyone fall in love in Athens." Annabeth explained. Poseidon smiled.

"Exactly. The best I can do is teleport you to Paris, but after that I won't be able to help you. The law doesn't allow me to help you anymore." The sea god said.

"It's okay, dad. You're doing enough." I told him.

"But what about our jobs here?" Annabeth asked.

"I will erase the minds of the mortals. They won't remember anything. No one will…But I will do that later. My priority is to get you and Annabeth to safety before Athena shows up."

"Okay, so all we have to do is pack then-" Dad cut me off.

"No time for that. You will have an apartment near the Eiffel Tower. You will have no jobs, Aphrodite and I will cover anything you need. Clothes, food, rent, car, etc. Also, you are not allowed to leave Paris, under any circumstances. If you do, Aphrodite and I will not be able to protect you, and you will be under the mercy of the fates." Poseidon explained.

Annabeth and I nodded in agreement. Before dad could teleport us, I looked out the window. In the ocean, you could make out the outline of a war ship. I shook my head…

_A war ship? Really? Those two would go to such extremes…_ I thought.

"Ready?" Dad asked.

"Ready." Annabeth and I said in unison.

A blinding light covered Annabeth and I. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and soon the light began to fade. The next thing we knew, Annabeth and I were in an amazing apartment. And outside the window, proudly stood one of Annabeth's favorite monuments…

The Eiffel Tower.

**Okay…Not as action packed as I had hoped for. But when I start writing, the story takes its own course, and this is what came out.**

**Tell me what you thought?**

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you think I should make something crazy happen? **

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW**


	11. Moments ruined

**Hello, my amazing readers who I love very much!**

**Many of you said "OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO MAKE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPEN!"**

**So I will.**

**Again, I have no internet so if the story is short, or bad or something, it's because I am writing SUPER FAST while I still have internet.**

**Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

It was funny to watch Annabeth freeze up, when she saw the Eiffel Tower. She was in so Awe struck by it, she didn't move. She just stood there, and watched one of her favorite monuments. I smiled at her, and a couple of minutes later, she turned to me.

"Percy we have to go see it!" She said.

"Yes, we do Annabeth, but it's night time." I said.

Annabeth looked at me weirdly.

"Percy, it was night time in Australia, but it's not here in Paris. They are in different time zones." She explained.

"Oh…well, then. We should go before the line to go up gets too long." I said as I picked up one of the jackets that were neatly laid out on the bed.

"Yes, we should." Annabeth said doing the same thing.

We put on out jackets, and walked to the front door. There was a letter attached to the door. And I grabbed it first…If it was another Apollo letter…

**Hello, my sweet hearts!**

**I just wanted to let you know that you are fully protected here in the City of Love! I hope you enjoy Paris, because I love it! If you look in the kitchen drawers you will find two white credit cards. They are unlimited so enjoy! And Percy, tell Annabeth that there is a HUGE MALL right down the block! She has to go! She has to!**

**Also, everything you need is in this apartment. It's really big, so don't get lost! Enjoy Paris!**

**Love, **

**Aphrodite!**

I rolled my eyes at how many exclamation marks she used.

"What does it say?" Annabeth asked.

"Aphrodite just said we have two unlimited credit cards in the kitchen drawers, that we are fully protected here, and that you should check out that mall down the block." I replied as walked to get the credit cards.

"Okay, so we have two unlimited credit cards, and were protected. Good."

I chuckled as she intentionally left out the mall part. I opened the grey and black drawers until I found two white credit cards, and held them up in the air.

"Now, let's go. I'm sure your dying to see the Eiffel Tower." I said as I put the credit cards in my wallet, and held out a hand for Annabeth. She took it.

"Let's." She said.

**!{PAGE BREAK}!**

Waiting in the line to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower took FOREVER! It's not even funny! I think we stood in the same spot for hours! How can tourist do this sort of thing! I swear, if I wasn't doing this for Annabeth I would have ditched this place hours ago. When we finally got to the elevator, it was dark and cold outside. But seeing the smile Annabeth had as we entered the elevator made the waiting worth it.

We slowly ascended upward, and in a few minutes the elevator door opened. Annabeth and I walked out hand in hand, and the view was amazing. In the night, Paris glowed with life. But it wasn't like New York, with all the noises. It was quiet and peaceful. The Eiffel Tower also had lights, which made it a thousand times better than it would have looked in the day time, in my opinion.

"Wow." Was the only thing I heard from Annabeth.

I smiled, and hugged her from behind. We walked to the edge, to get a better look at Paris. I laid my head on her shoulder and took in the scenery. I couldn't believe I was in the city of love, with the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

"Thanks for waiting in line Percy. I know it was hard for you, with your ADHD and all." Annabeth said as she looked up at me.

"It was nothing. I would do anything for you." I said sincerely.

"I love you." She said.

My heart skipped three beats. Every time she would say that, I would get this warm feeling inside me. I would even get nervous, and that's stupid: since I've known her since we were twelve.

"I love you more." I told her.

Then I leaned in, and kissed her.

Now, I don't know if it was because we were on top of the Eiffel Tower, or something, but I felt fireworks blow up inside me. I just wanted to pick her up and spin her around. This is what I did. We pulled back, and smiled as we looked into each other's eyes.

But have you ever heard the saying:

**All good things always come to an end.**

That's what ruined this moment.

"Percy?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face the person who called my name. That's when I saw a red head standing three feet away from me, smiling widely.

"Rachel?"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Rachel just had to come in the story and ruin the moment, huh?**

**Do you hate me now?**

**Sorry it was short! Stupid internet!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Dangerous Haiku's!

**PLEASE, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. (The thing in bold.)**

**Hey guys! So as you all know, I have no internet. So I am walking around my neighborhood and my computer beeps. INTERNET! So I sit on the side walk and type as fast as I can to update this story.**

**This is what you call: **_**Insane Author Syndrome**_

**It is highly contagious. I caught it from a friend. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Annabeth's POV

Rachel? No. No, no, no, no, no! That can't possibly be her! After all these years, she just shows up in Paris, smiling like the Joker, and completely ruins the moment. But this moment isn't the only thing she has ruined. She has ruined my relationship with Percy, she has ruined my life, and Percy's…I could just punch her in the face right now. **(A.N/ A lot of you reviewed that Annabeth should punch Rachel in the face. I'll try to put that in somewhere.)**

Percy's hold on me gets tighter. Rachel just smiles, and looks at Percy with a dreamy expression. But that all goes away when she sees me, then her expression is replaced with disgust.

"Oh…Annabeth…You're here?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'm here, with Percy." I said back.

"I thought you two broke up?" Rachel said.

Don't punch her Annabeth. Breath, breath.

"Actually, Rachel, she's my fiancée." Percy said.

_**Flashback…. (Otherwise known as Chapter 6)**_

_**Percy's POV**_

_"Percy, I'm...I am so sorry." She said as she came up to me and hugged me. I held her tight, like if it was the last time i would ever hold her again._

_"Don't worry Annabeth, i forgave you a long time ago. You had your reasons." I told her. Then i felt a familiar box in my pocket. I smiled and let go of her, then I took the box out of my pocket and gave it to her._

_When she opened it, i heard a small gasp. The ring had a beautiful blueish-grayish diamond Nico gave me (Hades grows a lot of rare diamonds in the underworld). The ring itself was silver, crafted beautifully (Thank you, Hephaestus!)._

_"The promise ring...you kept it in your pocket all this time?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. She grabbed the ring delicately in her hand and placed it on her left hand ring finger. It fit perfectly. I walked up to her and kissed her, then when we pulled away we kept our foreheads touching._

_"You promise to be mine, Annabeth?"_

_"I'm yours, Percy."_

_**End of Flashback… (Back to Annabeth's POV)**_

I looked down. On my left hand, was the ring Percy had given me that day when he told me what really happened between him and Rachel. Which was nothing, it was Rachel being stupid, and not using her brain (as usual). But the ring still looked beautiful, the blue-gray diamond seemed to glow a bit. I smiled, and looked back up, to see Percy smirking at Rachel's wide eyes and 'O' shaped mouth.

I grabbed Percy's hand an interlocked it with mine. I looked up, and he looked down at me…we both smiled.

"Well…that's nice…" Rachel said.

"Miss..." A guy said behind Rachel.

But she ignored him. He was dressed in a police looking uniform, so I guess Rachel was going to be in more trouble than she is.

"Miss." The person said again.

"HOLD ON! I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON A THOUGHT!" Rachel yelled at him.

The person lost his patience.

"I was going to say that your table is ready. But you know how you can concentrate on your thought? As you ride the elevator, down the Eiffel Tower!" The guy said.

That's when I noticed something very familiar about him…Blonde hair, young, golden eyes, bright smile…Apollo. Rachel stared at him with a 'Oh-no-you-didn't' look, and ran towards the elevator.

"That was weird, wasn't it." Apollo said.

"Yes, every much." Percy and I agreed.

"Well, I suggest you two head back to your apartment. Athena and that little Ex of yours Annabeth, have not stopped yet. I don't see why she keeps on trying to fight this. If I was her, I would have given up years ago. Percy loves you too much, and he doesn't go away easily." Apollo joked. "Plus," he said while unzipping his jacket. "I'm TEAM PERCABETH! Aphrodite made these shirts. Pretty cool, huh?"

I laughed.

"Yes, they are amazing." I told him.

"That's what I thought." Apollo smiled. "What I feel a haiku coming on…"

"**A red-head is mad**

**She will try to break you up**

**Tuff times wait ahead."**

That worried me. Usually Apollo's haiku's were bad, terrible even. But this one, was pretty spot on. Knowing Rachel, she will try to do so many things to break Percy and I up, but she won't. I sighed, just when I thought everything was perfect.

"We better go, thanks Apollo," Percy said as he led me to the elevator.

"No problem!" Apollo said then disappeared

**AT THE APARTMENT OR HOTEL, WHICH EVER YOU LIKE BETTER.**

I sat down on the bed and looked out the window. Why? Everything was going to perfectly. Percy and I were having such a great time. Do the fates hate us so bad? Did I do something wrong, causing me to deserve this?

"Annabeth…love?" Percy said.

I looked at him, and noticed I wasn't the only one being affected by this. Percy looked just as disappointed as I am. I gestured for him to sit down next to me, and he did.

"Don't worry. Rachel will not ruin this for us. I love you, you have to remember that. I love you and only you." Percy said.

"I know, Percy. I love you, too. I just wanted to enjoy myself in Paris with you. But something always seems to ruin our peace…why is that?" I asked.

"To test out love…too see how strong we love each other…to see how much we will be able to past together. Maybe this will convince your Mother, and then this will all blow over. And I will marry you, and take you to Greece." Percy said.

I looked at him as he talked. I loved him so much. He wanted to marry me. He looked for me for two years straight. I will fight. I will show everyone that I will marry Percy, not matter how much. Because after the hurricane, comes the rainbow.

"I love you." Percy said.

"I love you, more." I told him.

"Well, I love you most." Percy said.

I frowned.

"What?" Percy asked.

"There's nothing more than most…"

He laughed, then snaked his arms around my waist, and fell backwards into the bed, taking me down with him. We both erupted into laughter, and I tried to get away as Percy tickled me. I managed to run out the room, but only to be caught by Percy, then carried back into the bedroom.

If only it was always like this.

**Short chapter? Yes. Not my best chapter? Maybe.**

**But it's all because I'm sitting on the sidewalk, trying to get internet.**

**Insane Author Syndrome….**

***sigh***

**Thanks for reading! I will update soon, and better, when the internet guy comes and puts the internet. He came on Friday and forgot! What kind of person forgets what he came to do?**

**Never mind..**

**REVIEW!**


	13. BetrayedAgain

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**

**So I was reading my reviews, and some of you have caught INSANE AUTHOR SYNDROME! I told you it spreads!**

JC-Who-Has-I.A.S

And

texan4life ( I am doing all I can to find those little internet bubbles.)

**Do not worry! We will find a cure.**

**Alright, so we are almost to 200 reviews! You guys rock. I will try to make it extra longer for you. **

**Thanks again!**

Annabeth's POV

After hours and hours of Aphrodite's constant begging, I promised her I would go to the Mall when Percy woke up. He is such a Seaweed Brain; he slept through Aphrodite's tantrum, and didn't even stir in his sleep. It was 9 a.m. and I was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, when he finally woke up. I didn't notice at first, until I felt someone's strong arms wrap around me.

"Good morning." He whispered in my ear.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." I said.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Aphrodite came here at Five in the morning, when I woke up, and begged me to go to the Mall. Meanwhile, you slept like a baby." I said, smiling as I took another sip of coffee.

He laughed as he got a bowl out for cereal.

"That takes years of tuning teachers out. I only wake up to one voice though." He said as he waked over to me.

Probably his mother's…

"Really? Who's voice?" I asked. He sat across from me.

"Yours."

I rolled my eyes, as he smiled and ate his Fruity Pebbles. **(A.N./ Fruity Pebbles! Reminds me of Dwain 'THE ROCK' Johnson. Can anyone guess why?)** After he slowly ate his Fruity Pebbles (Which I was happy, because the later I have to go to the mall), he went to the Bathroom to get changed. I stood up, and headed to the living room. I sat down on the soft, white leather sofas and waited for my Seaweed Brain.

**Hello.**

What was that? I heard a voice in my head? No, I must be crazy.

**Have you already forgotten your mother's voice, Annabeth?**

Mother was talking to me? What is happening?

**You can trust that stupid son of the sea spawn. He will betray you again, just wait.**

_**Mother get out of my head. I trust him. And I don't trust you.**_

**You don't trust me? Why? I am your mother!**

_**You lost my trust a long time ago! You will have to earn it back.**_

**You ungrateful daughter! All I am trying to do is protect and you-**

_**Protect me from what? Love? **_

**Just don't come crawling to me.**

"Ready?" Percy's voice said from behind me.

"Yeah, let's go. Aphrodite must be waiting." I said.

* * *

><p>When we got to the mall, Aphrodite was waiting outside, pacing. Right now, she had long dark brown hair with a red rose in it. She was wearing yellow skinny jeans, with a black and white shirt. She looked like about our age, and when she saw us her face brighten.<p>

"You came!" She said as she gave me a hug.

"Of course, I came!" I lied. I would rather be reading at home.

"Great! Hello, Percy. Well, let's go in!" Aphrodite said as she skipped inside.

Percy laughed, and intertwined our hands together. And we walked in after the way too happy goddess.

She led us into a very expensive looking store. But, then again, everything in this mall looked expensive. Everything was folded neatly in glass selves. The fashion was very…well, I don't know much, but it was too glamorous for me. I usually shopped in Forever 21, or Wet Seal. Aphrodite quickly bounced her way over to the dresses. I looked around, but just looked. This isn't my style, I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt girl.

"Oh…look who's here." I heard a voice say behind me.

I know that voice.

"Rachel." I said before I turned around. And when I did, she was standing behind me: wearing a red sparkly dress that reached the floor. It was redder than her hair, and she had a black boa around her waist. That's what I consider way too much for a mall. I was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a floral top: and on top of that I had a black lace jacket, with black converse. I felt out of place.

"Hello, Percy! Annabeth…" She said.

What was funny was that Percy pretended she wasn't there.

"Look Annabeth, that's pretty, let's go." He said, before he dragged me somewhere far from Rachel.

After we exited the store, we went to sit by the water fountain. If Percy had to sit by water, that meant he was really pissed off and needed to calm down. I took his hand in my hand, and he looked at me. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. This is my fault." He said.

"It's not your fault Rachel is insane." I told him.

He chuckled.

"I ruin everything."

"You don't, Percy. Look, how about I go tell Aphrodite we're leaving, and then you and I can go site seeing?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Sounds good." He said.

"Cool, I'll go tell her, you stay here." I said and then I walked back to the store.

After looking for Aphrodite for ten minutes, I finally found her with three carts full of clothes and shoes. When she saw me she smiled.

"Annabeth! Try this on! Go!" She said as she threw a dress at me.

I caught it, and put it down in one of her carts.

"I can't Aphrodite, I have to go." I told her.

She looked sad.

"Alright…maybe next time, okay?" She said.

"Yeah, maybe some other time." I told her, and then walked out of the store.

I went back to the fountain were Percy was supposed to be waiting for me…but instead my heart broke like glass when it falls on the floor.

He was kissing Rachel.

**REVIEW!**

**Who knows when I will be able to update next. **


	14. Not yet forgiven

**Agent Astro Zombie this one is for you!**

**And for all my amazing readers!**

Annabeth's POV

How could he betray me again? Again, with the same red headed devil. I wanted to punch her so bad; knock her out and throw her in Tartarus, but then again, Percy could have pushed her away. And he didn't. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks, I gently shook my head and ran out of the mall. I pushed by people, and they looked at me weird, but I didn't care. All I knew is that I have to get as far away from the stupid Seaweed Brain as my legs can take me. I'm such an idiot…I fell for his little trick again. But I won't let myself fall for him again, never ever. He's dead to me now. I hate him with a passion.

I ran to the city **(A.N/ Again, I have never been to Paris, so I'm just writing what my crazy imagination tells me too.)** and walked around. I dried my tears, and swore I would never let another tear fall for Percy Jackson ever again. I need to think… I looked around to see if there was anywhere I could go to think. A park? No too many people. A café? No, I don't feel like it. A book store? Yes. I need to be surrounded by knowledge, right not. And plus, I need a good silent place to think.

I walked in the store, and instantly felt a home. Books have that effect on me. The lady greeted me, and I just nodded. I looked around until I found the Mythology section. I sighed, and dragged my feet over to the side. I looked through the books, and tried to look for a good one.

**The Trojan War.**

**Orpheus in the Underworld.**

**Persephone.**

**Quest of Heroes: Perseus.**

I sighed.

_Perseus, Percy's full name..._ I thought. Then I scolded at myself.

I hate Percy. Hate him. I took the book the was nearest to me, The Trojan war, and sat down to read. I had to get my thoughts cleared out, and figure out what I'm going to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Person's POV<strong>

Everything is working out perfectly. Annabeth fell for the plan…I'm going to have to pay Rachel double for the great acting. Annabeth will be back in my arms. She will never believe that idiot, she's too tenacious. I'm such a genius.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Percy's POV~<strong>

I hope Annabeth won't get mad. I was still kind of hungry, so I stood up and went to get a pretzel. The line was really long, but I got two, incase Annabeth was hungry. When I went back to the fountain, I saw Rachel kissing a guy that looked a lot like me. It disgusted me, of course, but a huge thought came to me.

Annabeth must have seen this. She might have thought it was me, and ran away.

I dropped the pretzels and ran out the door. I looked to the sides, one side led to the apartments, and one led to the city. Knowing Annabeth, she would have never run to the apartments, she would know I would eventually go there. I looked over to the city, and began to run full speed towards it.

_I can't lose Annabeth again, I can't lose her._ I thought again and again as I ran.

I was quickly surrounded by stores. Café's, clothes stores, something that looked like a Publix, a roller skate store, a book store, a kid eating a chocolate bar…The Book Store!

I composed myself, and walked into the store. I looked around. The store had wooden floors, that matched the wooden bookshelves. I walked over to the information desk and saw a lady, about 30 years old, reading War and Peace…in French.

"Umm…excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"Have you seen a tall girl, with golden blonde curls, and grey eyes, she might have been crying…has anyone like this come in here?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, she went in the Mythology section."

I nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then I slowly went towards the Myth section. As I walked I saw her reading a big book on the Trojan war, she seemed bored, like if her head was somewhere else. I watched my beautiful fiancée read the book, after a few minutes I walked over to her. She didn't look up, so I sat next to her and looked at her. She kept reading, but soon noticed that someone was looking at her. She looked up, and her eyes were filled with surprise…then anger.

"What are _you_ doing here? Haven't you hurt me enough?" She said quietly.

Since we were in a book store, and I'm sure she didn't want to draw any attention.

"Annabeth that wasn't me-"

"Oh! Of course it wasn't! It was just some other guy with messy black hair, and green eyes!" She said.

"Yes. It was! Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you have no evidence to prove that wasn't you! You did it to me again, Perseus Jackson." Then she got up and put the book back in its place.

I flinched when she said my full name. The good thing is that the Mythology section was in the very back of the book store, and no one was there. I got up and grabbed her hand, tightly enough so she couldn't break away from my grasp. I turned her around and made her looked at me, by putting a hand on the side of her face.

"Annabeth, what's my fatal flaw?" I asked strongly.

She was quiet.

"Tell me!"

"Loyalty…" She said.

"Could I really betray you this way? Do you really think I would cheat on the love of my life with that…with that, I don't even know a word to describe Rachel. I love you, I have always loved _you_! But you made your decision…you chose to believe that, that was me. You don't believe me. So go. If you don't love me, walk away right now. And I'll leave you alone." I told her softly.

I let her go, and she just stood there, looking to the floor.

"Weren't you leaving?" I asked softly.

I looked at her with sad eyes, and she looked up at me. Her eyes were red, my heart broke in two.

"I…I don't know what to do…You told me to leave if I didn't love you, and I can't, because I love you too much. I don't want to leave you, but I'm too stubborn, and my brain keeps telling me I should go. Yet, my hearts screams to hug you, to kiss you, and to forgive you. I-I don't know who to believe…I always follow what my head tells me, but it feels like my heart is right…i-I'm so confused!" She said, and then she looked back to the floor.

My heart softens for her. I wrapped my arms around her, but she stayed still. She didn't hug me back, which hurt.

"Annabeth listen to your heart. Please, please listen to your heart! I will find a way to prove my innocence. Please hug me back. Please?" I whispered in her ear.

But she didn't move. I backed away from her, and looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Annabeth's POV~<strong>

"Annabeth listen to your heart. Please, please listen to your heart! I will find a way to prove my innocence. Please hug me back. Please?" He whispered in my ear.

No. I can't. He…that was him.

_Heart: He's telling the truth! Listen to him! Hug him back, he's heart is breaking!_

**Head: Don't listen to that stupid emotion. Listen to me. I have never failed you before, leave him. **

_Heart: NO! Listen to me! I'm telling the truth!_

_**Head: Me!**_

With all this arguing I couldn't think straight. I couldn't hug him back, my arms felt too heavy. He backed away from me, and I couldn't look in his eyes. They were so broken…so hurt. It made me want to cry.

"Annabeth?" He said softly.

I choked down a sob and looked away.

"Percy…when you find the evidence to prove that wasn't you, then I'll forgive you. But for now…I can't." Then I walked away.

But before I did, I saw him on the verge of crying. I made the biggest mistake of my life. He won't fight forever, he might give up on me. I let a few more tears fall, as I opened the door and left.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I'm an idiot." I whispered as I headed to the nearest hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"_Percy…when you find the evidence to prove that wasn't you, then I'll forgive you. But for now…I can't."_

Annabeth's words played again and again in my head like a broken record. I won't give up on you Annabeth. I love you. You're Mine. I promised myself I wouldn't lose you again, and I won't.

You're mine, Annabeth….I will get you back.

**Dun dun dun!**

**Annabeth, should listen to her heart more, shouldn't she?**

**Rachel is working for someone, huh? I wonder who it is?**

**Now I want to make TEAM PERCABETH shirts….**

**REVIEW!**

**It would make this crazy author happy!**

**Click that button…you know you want to!**


	15. HE IS BACK! NO!

**Hey, guys!**

**I just wanted to tell you I made a One-Shot called 'With You'. If you want to check that out, it would be great.**

Percy's POV

I have to find a way to tell Annabeth that I am innocent. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, why couldn't she see that? I was pacing up and down in the apartment Annabeth and I was supposed to be living in. She didn't come home since our meeting in the Bookstore, which got me worried.

"I have to find a way…think Percy, think!" I said as I walked.

"Percy, it's not that hard." A voice said.

I turned around to face…Hestia. The goddess sat in the middle of the room with a small fire next to her. Her eyes were like a flame that would never go out.

"Lady Hestia-"

"Save the formality for later, young hero. This wasn't supposed to happen. The fates didn't want this."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to get Annabeth back, we have to fix this." Hestia said.

"Oh, I know that, but how? Annabeth won't believe me if I just say I didn't do it. I tired."

"Then I suggest you show her." Hestia said.

"How do I show her, I can't turn back time." I told her sadly.

"You don't have too. Don't all shopping centers have Security Cameras?" she asked.

"Yeah, but how are Security Cameras going to help me?" I said.

There came no reply. I looked up, and saw that Hestia was gone. All that was left was a small note where she was sitting. I walked over to it and picked it up.

_**I gave you the answer, hero. You only have a few hours before everything goes wrong. **_

_**-H**_

She didn't give me the answer! She was just talking about Security Cameras! Wait…if I couldn't turn back time to show Annabeth…they security cameras must have gotten everything on tape! Gods, I'm so slow! I ran to get the keys, but I didn't find them, so I just ran out the door.

I ran and ran, and I didn't stop until I reached the Mall. I saw the security guard ride around on the little thing that the guy in the movie Mall Cop rode around all the time. I ran over to him, and stood in his way. He stopped.

"What do you want?" He asked in a heavy French accent.

"Where is the security tapes located?" I asked.

"I will not tell you! It is none of your business!" He said.

Chiron only told me to do this in time of emergency. Like now. I snapped my fingers, and manipulated the mist. The French man looked confused, then pointed to a glass room in the top floor.

"There." He said.

I thanked him, and ran up to the elevator. I pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Come on, come on…" I said as I clicked the button repeatedly.

Nothing happened. I cursed under my breath, and headed to the stairs. The room was located on the fourth floor, I sighed then ran full speed up the stairs. I tried not to push people out of the way, but It happened. When I got to the top, I realized something…I didn't have the key.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Can't anything be easy! I started to think, there has to be a way to get in there. I would rip that door open if i…wait, rip…Riptide! I took out Riptide and put it in where they key was supposed to go in. With one twist, the door handle brook off, and I opened the door.

Inside was a big desk, with a bunch of flat screen TV's on the walls. I went to the desk, and put Riptide on the table. I opened it up and the black tapes were labeled by day. I looked through all the dates and it wasn't there. I threw myself back into the chair and spun around once.

This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Person's POV<strong>

I've hidden the tape in a place that idiot could never find it. All I have to do now is contact Alex, Athena and Rachel and tell them how well we are doing. Annabeth and Percy will be split up forever. I am still a genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I was sitting in the hotel room I was staying in. My knees were up against my chest. I was trying my best not to think about Percy, but it seemed impossible. Everything I did reminded me of Percy. And I hated it.

He haunted my every thought; all I wanted was to be happy. Was that too much to ask? Then I had this inner war between my head and my heart. I wanted to believe my heart, I did. But being a daughter of Athena made that almost impossible. I didn't want this, at all. If I could forget that all this happened I would.

"Delivery for Annabeth Chase!" A voice said from the other side of the door.

I sighed and stood up. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. Javier, the hotel manager, was standing outside with a small white letter. I smiled a fake smile.

"Hi." I said.

"Here is a letter for you ." He said.

I took the letter.

"Thank you." I said then I walked in and closed the door.

I sat back down in the sofa and placed the letter on the table. Was it from Percy? If it was, should I open it?

I sat there a few minutes staring at the letter. I wanted to open it so much, maybe he sent it to me with proof it wasn't him kissing Rachel. Maybe he was going to apologize again? Maybe he gave up.

I bent over and grabbed the smooth vanilla letter and opened it.

**Annabeth,**

**You don't have to keep this up. I knew Percy wasn't the one for you, I told you that when I visited you that summer. Remember? Before the Titan War. We should have run away together. But you didn't listen to me. I still love you, come back to New York. I will be waiting.**

**-Luke.**

Luke? He's back? How?

* * *

><p><strong>*Laughs*<strong>

**A reader once said I was the Author of many Twist! That is so true!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Forgiven! Yay Troubled Camp

**Hello my amazing readers which I love so much! **

**( I updated My Love For You, really good chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Athena's POV<strong>

Perfect. My plan is going perfectly, as they all do. Annabeth, being my daughter, will be as confused as ever. Which will get her mad, which she will take out on that idiot son of a Sea spawn! Alex is very smart, he surprises me with his intelligence. He is very smart for a mortal. He was the one to give me the idea to hurt Annabeth in such a way, she will come running back to him. Now, I am no expert in love, it's the subject I most hate. And to me, it's the most useless emotion to ever exist. But I believe this plan will work.

I forged a letter, and copied Luke's handwriting. I put a lovey-dovey little note saying he will be waiting for her in New York. When she falls for it, and goes to New York she will not find Luke, but Alex. The person she is meant to be with! There he will comfort her, while that idiot Jackson is trying to find the only piece of evidence to prove his innocence. He will never find it.

But I also have to think about Annabeth's intelligence. She isn't my favorite child for nothing. She is the most beautiful, and smart daughter in the entire Athena cabin. She won't fall for this that easily. I guess, wait…I don't guess! I think she might need a little more persuasion.

"Rachel! Get me another piece of paper!" I yelled.

"Y-y-yes, Athena!" the red head girl said as she ran to find a blank piece of paper.

I feel another amazing idea coming on…

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I sat in the sofa, staring at the white letter just sitting on the glass table.

_This can't be real. This can't be happening. Luke is dead._ I kept repeating in my head.

There is one thing I know, Hades will never let anyone come back to life unless he has a good reason too. Hades and I don't have a problem, and he isn't on good terms with my Mother. So there is no way he would ever help her torture me in this way. Gods and Goddess can't go into the each other's realm of power, unless invited. So Athena couldn't have gone to the Underworld and make Luke make this letter. So only one answer made sense…She made the letter. My Mother, the goddess of wisdom, made this fake letter to confuse me. That had to be it, it had to be!

I got up, and took the white letter in my hand. I ripped it up in as many pieces as I could, then threw out the window. If Grover sees me littering he would kill me, but I don't care right now. When I threw it out the window, I saw a familiar black haired, Green-eyed guy standing below my window, looking up at me. I froze…it was Percy. His Green eyes were filled with sadness, his raven black hair was messier than usual. His hands were in his pockets, as he helplessly looked back up at me.

"Annabeth…" He said so softly it was barely audible.

I was on a second floor, but I could still hear him. I wanted to look away, I wanted to shout at him and call him all the bad things I could think of right now. I wanted to run away from him, and never see him again. But his green eyes had me trapped. Those green eyes I fell in love with…

"Percy…" I replied.

I didn't want to say anything to him, but my lips moved on its own.

"Annabeth, I didn't come here to bother you. I came just to tell you that I'm not giving up." He said, his voice so strong and sincere.

"Percy-"

"I will find a way to make you believe me, I will. I promise." He said, then he began to walk away.

Every step he took, my heart broke a little bit more. I wanted to yell his name, and run down the stairs straight into his strong, muscular arms…but my voice stopped working, and my feet were glued to the floor. After he was gone, my senses returned.

_**Go to him. Tell him you forgive him, go!**_ My heart said.

And for once in my live, I listened to it. I jumped from the spot I was and ran towards the door. I swung the door open, and it hit the wall with a large _THUMP_! I looked left and right, and took the stairs that were nearest to me. I sped down the stairs, and I felt the wind hit my face. When I reached the first floor, I ran to the direction Percy had slowly walked to. I pushed people out of the way, as I ran full speed through the streets. The wind blew my hair every which way, and I pushed it out of my face. As I ran I finally saw Percy turning around the corner.

"Percy!" I said, "Percy, wait!" I yelled.

He stopped then turned around, his expression was pure surprise, but then turned to happiness as I approached him. When I was a few feet away from him, I stopped. I stared at his beautiful face, and he stared back at mine. Grey to Green. The perfect combination.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I was being an idiot, i-i-I can't…I forgive you, Percy. I just hope you can forgive me, for being so stupid." I told him.

I looked down, not wanting to see him in case he said no. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Then I felt a hand go under my chin and left my face up. I looked into his happy green eyes that also looked at me with love.

"I forgive you, Annabeth. I was never mad. I mean, if I saw you with Luke I would be just as upset. Good thing Luke is gone, right?" He said.

If only you knew…

"Right." I reassured him.

His hand came up to caress my face, and he kissed my cheek. He pulled away and I smiled.

"You missed." I said.

He grinned and leaned in to kiss me, and I couldn't wait to feel his lips on mine…when it happened.

"Annabeth, Percy! Thank the gods! I found you." Grover said as he ran towards us.

Percy smiled as he saw his best friend run over to us on crutches. We greeted Grover with a big hug. I was squished in the middle.

"Grover, my man, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"We need your help, or, Camp needs your help." Grover said.

"Our help, why?" I asked.

"Athena has threaten to expose Camp. To take down the force field, and to let everyone know about the existence of Demigods." Grover rushed.

"What? She can't do that!" I exclaimed.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well, she's doing in. And your Ex is helping out. Chiron needs you two in Camp…now." Grover said.

I looked up at Percy and he looked down at me.

Can't we ever have peace?

**Dun-dun-dun! What will happen next? Will they go to camp? Will Athena ever leave them alone?**

**And don't forget to read the new chapter of MY LOVE FOR YOU!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. CHB

**Hey guys! I am updating today for those of you who wanted to me too. **

**I was sad, I got little reviews. Was it bad? Did you not like it? Was everyone busy and didn't have time to review?**

**I don't know, but for those of you who reviewed this chapter is FOR YOU!**

**Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

We're going back to Camp? Lately, I haven't been thinking of Camp at all. Chiron must really need our help, if he is willing to sacrifice our safety, here in Paris, to go help him at camp. That got me worried, but I tried not to think about it. I was happy to be back in Percy's arms. Happy he forgave me, for not listening to my heart at first. As we walked behind Grover, because he was leading us to a boat he got to take us back to camp, Percy would just smile like an idiot and he wouldn't let go of my hand. Like if his life depended on it.

But how can I criticize, when I was doing the same thing. Percy would look down at me, with shining green eyes full of happiness. A smile that could light up New York, love and joy just radiated out of him. Those made my heart skip a beat. Did I really mean that much to him? That I was the only thing that brought him joy?

"So, what's the plan?" Grover asked.

"I don't know, I thought you had everything figured out." Percy replied not taking his eyes off of me.

"Well, I got the boat. We go to long island, and then talk to Chiron…That's all I got." Grover admitted.

"So, you came all the way from the United States, to Paris, with no plan?" I said.

"Well, since you are a daughter of Athena, I didn't worry that much for the plan." Grover told me.

"Right, just like always…so, which one is ours?" Percy said, referring to the boats.

We were at some sort of dock. There were boats lined up, and they sawed side to side as the waves moved them. A breeze came, and it brought the smell of the ocean, a salty smell.

"I don't know. Poseidon said Percy would know when he saw it." Grover said as he journeyed on.

"Grover you have got to come more prepared next time." I told him.

He looked over his shoulder at me, and nodded. I rolled my eyes; I could tell he was nervous. But then again, when isn't Grover nervous. We continued to look at the boats, I would occasionally look up at Percy to see if he saw any familiar boat, but he didn't. After half an hour of searching we stopped.

"I don't recognize any of them. Are you sure that's what dad said?" Percy asked.

Grover nodded.

"Trust me, man, I was so scared I listened to everything."

"Well…I guess we have to go another way." Percy said.

"By what? Airplane?" Grover asked.

"No, Percy hates Airplanes." I told him.

"True," Percy said looking down at me, "We are going to have to go underwater, by Hippocampus."

"Aw, man! I hate water!" Grover exclaimed.

Percy looked offended, and I held in the urge to laugh.

"I-I mean, i-I-" Grover tried to say but Percy cut him off.

"I know, I know. Don't worry Grover, no hard feelings."

Percy then let go of my hand, after a while of deciding if he should or not, and then went in the water. A few minutes later, he's head came up to the surface. And he gestured for us to go in. Grover and I walked to the end of the wooden board walk. Percy extended his hand, for me to grab on to, I took it and he helped me jump into the water. Grover, on the other hand, we had to push in. There was no way he would go in the water by himself.

Percy made an air bubble, big enough for Grover and I, and we went to the bottom. There were three Hippocampi waiting at the bottom. But they weren't the one's we knew, like Rainbow, they were different.

"Guys, this is Maximum, Glimmer, and Aero." Percy introduced.

"Hi." I waved.

The horses whined and Percy grinned.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"They said, 'Hello, my lady. The lord has good taste.'"

I laughed. Grover just looked at the horses uneasily and waved slightly.

"Well, let's get going. We don't want to keep Chiron waiting." Percy said.

"No we don't." I said as I got on Glimmer.

Glimmer was light grey, and she looked like someone had dumped a container of glitter on her. She shined as she moved. Aero was completely white, with blue eyes. Maximum was green and looked ready to go. Percy picked Aero and let Grover have Maximum, since he was green, maybe Grover would feel better.

Glimmer whined.

"What did she say?" I asked Percy.

"Hold on tight."

I grabbed on to her mane, and the next thing I know, everything is swooshing past me at incredible speeds.

…**A few hours later…**

We found ourselves in the Long Island Sound. The horses were tired from the long ride, so Percy let them go, and made a huge air bubble again. He directed the ocean currents to move us towards the island. I couldn't wait to get to camp, but then something hit me. What if everyone was made at me? I mean, I did abandon camp two years ago. I left all my sibling, and friends. Will Chiron treat me the same way? Or will he reject me?

Grover seemed to feel my emotions, because he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said.

"Thanks, Grover."

"What are friends for?"

When we made it close enough to the surface, we popped the bubble and swam the rest of the way. Soon we were at Firework beach. When I got out and stepped foot on the sand, I wanted to cry. I had left this place. So many memories came back at me like a tsunami wave. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them up again, I saw Percy staring at me, he had the same expression on. He took my hand, and we walked into camp.

As we walked I couldn't help but look around. Everything looked the same, just like it looked when I left. The Campers were walking around. Some looked at us, and waved or smiled. Some were new and didn't know who we were. As we walked I heard someone calling my name.

"Annabeth!...Annabeth!" The voice said.

I turned around, to see Malcolm running towards me. He had gotten taller, his hair was a bit longer, and his eyes showed such Wisdom. I let go of Percy's hand and ran up to him. He gave me a huge bear hug! I hugged him tightly like if I was going to lose him.

"Your back…your finally back." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm back. Gods, I've missed you." I said back.

"Me too, sis."

We separated, and he took a good look at me.

"You haven't changed, Annie."

"Malcolm, I know I haven't seen you in two years but…Don't call me Annie!" I said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Yep, that's our Annabeth." He said.

"Hey, guys! I would hate to interrupt this nice Brother/Sister moment, but Chiron really needs to see you guys." Grover said.

"Right, I'll come with you." Malcolm said.

And together we walked to the Big House.

…**At the Big House…**

Grover ran up the steps and opened the door for us. The door made a familiar _creak_ sound which made me smile. We walked in to find Chiron and the leaders of the cabins talking. They all stopped and looked at us, which made me feel uncomfortable. Clarisse smirked at us, the Stoll brothers smiled widely while giving Percy two thumps up. Silena** (in this story she's alive.)** smiled widely, and I think she murmured something along the lines of '_Ah! True love…_'

Chiron wheeled himself over to us.

"Annabeth…Percy…it's so good to see you again." He smiled.

"You too." Percy said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Then Chiron looked over to me, and smiled, that warm, fatherly smile.

"Well, my child, where's my hug?" He asked.

I ran up to him, and hugged him. Like a little girl would do when her father came home from work. Everyone didn't looked surprised. They all used to call me 'Chiron's little girl' or 'Chiron's favorite'. It all had to do with the fact, I was the littlest camper to ever come to camp half-blood. So Chiron raised me as his daughter. To me, he was my father.

"Alright, now that we have had our greetings, we have to start the meeting." Chiron said.

"Well, thanks to Princess and Prissy over there, Athena wants to expose camp." Clarisse said.

"Hey! It was for love! All is fair in love and war!" Silena said.

"She's right!" A small Aphrodite girl said.

Then they all started arguing. Chiron tried to calm them down but it didn't work. Percy and I looked at each other.

Then...BOOM!

**Hey guys!**

**So as I had said, I got really few reviews. Can I get a little but more? Please?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Annabethis gone

**I PROMISE YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**I worked really hard on it, and it's one of the best i have ever written.**

**THERE IS PERCY/alex Fighting scene!**

**And LOADS OF PERCABETH!**

**Enjoy! and Review!**

Annabeth's POV

There was a huge BOOM! I felt Percy's hand find mine, and squeeze it a bit. I looked up at him with a worried expression; he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Chiron wheeled himself out to the door, and then he turned around.

"Let's go see what that was, shall we?" He said.

Travis ran to the door and opened it so Chiron could wheel himself out. After Travis went out to follow him, one by one, we all got up and followed his example. Clarisse didn't stop glaring at us, but maybe she had the right too. I caused more trouble than I would have ever imagined. Mother knows my weaknesses. She tried to take away Percy, but when that failed, she now tries to take away the second most important thing in my life. My home, here in Camp Half-Blood.

As I walked through I door, I began to remember when I used to walk by Chiron's side when I was seven. He was holding my hand and teaching me Camp secrets. Then when I was ten, when Chiron and camp celebrated Christmas, and Chiron gave all the campers new special armor. And then when I was twelve, when I meant Percy. I couldn't let my Mother destroy this place. I just couldn't. This place meant too much for me. And no one was going to take it away from me.

Just outside the Big House was a small metal box. There was no way this tiny box could have made such noise, but it did. Everyone stopped, waiting for Percy and me to walk up to it first, which is exactly what we did. The box was decorated with Owls, so I knew it came from Athena. I let go of Percy's hand and picked up the box. It glowed a greenish color in my hands, and then it broke apart. The metal part fell to the floor, leaving a yellowed piece of paper in my hands.

I felt the stare of everyone's eyes behind me, but I didn't want to open it. What would it say?

"Open it, love." Percy said quite enough for only me to hear.

"Alright." I said in the same way.

I opened up the message and read it inside my head.

**Dear, Annabeth.**

**The only way to save Camp is to come back with me. Marry me like you were supposed to. Percy will find another girl, perhaps another Athena girl. When you come to me camp will be saved. And not experimented by the people in white coats. You know what is at stake here, Chiron is not immortal. If he dies in a fight, he will never come back. Are you going to risk the lives of your friends and your 'father' for a guy? A stupid one at that.**

**I am waiting in Camp Half-Blood hill, as you read this. I am waiting…**

**-Alex.**

I gave the letter to Percy and ran off. Not towards the direction of Camp Half Blood hill, but towards the forest. I need to get away from everyone and think this through. Before I make the mistake of going with Alex again.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Annabeth read the note, but not out loud as I thought she was going to. Then she gave me the small yellowed paper and ran off. I was going to read the note, but if I waited a bit more Annabeth would be too far for me to know where she is. I handed the note to Chiron and ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron's POV<strong>

I carefully read the note. This was bad, very bad. If I know Athena well enough, she will not stop at anything. Once she wants something, she wants it. Being Zeus's favorite she is spoiled, or used to getting what she wants.

"Campers, get ready. Meet me at Half-Blood Hill in 15 minutes. We need to get rid of Alex." I said.

The small group ran to their cabins, but the daughter of Ares stayed behind.

"Why are you helping them, Chiron?" Clarisse asked.

The truth was, I see all my campers as campers. But sometimes, I grow close to certain campers. In this case, Percy and Annabeth. But, please, don't miss understand me. I care for every single demigod and satyr in this camp.

"They need help, and I won't deny them that. After all, they are the Heroes of Olympus." I told her.

Clarisse scoffed and walked off. I got out of my wheel chair, happy to be a centaur again. Being in that wheel chair is so uncomfortable, and it hurts your arms so bad. I trotted up the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I ran after Annabeth. She ran deep into the woods until she went to an opening that I never even knew existed. I stayed behind a tree, watching her. Not that I'm stalking her or anything, but I want to give her privacy: something that you never get in this camp. I talk from experience.

She sat down on a smooth grey rock, and buried her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself quietly.

She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her beautiful golden princess curls. She looked so stressed, so worried. Not that happy, correcting, wise comment, stubborn Annabeth. All because of her over-protective Mother. I couldn't stand seeing her like that, so I came out of the woods, and wrapped my arms around her waist. For some strange reason, it felt like it would be the last time I would ever hug her. I never wanted to let her go out of my arms, never. 

"Percy, what are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged me back.

"I followed you." I answered.

"_I'm going to miss your hugs so much_." She said.

Her tone of voice was meant for me not to hear. But I heard it. I unwrapped my arms around her, and faced her. Her expression was sad and depressed. I was so confused, what did she mean she was going to miss my hugs? Was she leaving? What did that darn letter say?

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"I have to go." She said wiping a tear.

She stood up and was about to run again, but this time I grabbed her hand.

"No. No, you're not going anywhere. Why did you make that sound like a goodbye…I don't want a goodbye." I said sadly.

Annabeth then started to let more tears fall down. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. She gripped on to my shirt like if her life depended on it. I held her tight.

"What did the letter say? Tell me, please." I said.

"Percy…I have to go with Alex. I can't let m-my M-Mother do anything to camp. S-so many great things h-happened here. I got r-raised by C-Chiron. I meant my brothers and sisters. I-I meant you. I can't let her destroy my home Percy. I can't." She cried.

She was leaving me? Again? No! Not again, I promised myself I would never lose her. Not again. I can't lose her. I jut can't.

"But what about me? Think about me, Annabeth! I love you! I already lost you once, you don't know how much I suffered through those years!" I said.

"I know. But you are so handsome, and kind, you will find someone else. You will get to be happy-" I cut her off.

"I don't want anyone else Annabeth! I want you! Please!" I said.

"Please let me go, Percy." She whispered.

"I can't." I told her.

"You have too. Maybe one day, you will see me again. You know how crazy the fates are." She said.

"Can I at least walk you over to the hill."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It will be harder to leave you." She said.

"Please let me." I begged.

"Fine…let's go."

Together, quietly we walked hand in hand to half-blood hill. We made sure to take the long away and to take our time. This might be the last time we ever walk together.

***Time Lapse…Annabeth and Percy took their time to walk…along time.***

I led Annabeth to the Hill. At the top, Alex waited by Thalia's tree. How dare he get that close to camp! He was wearing a stupid smirk on his face, and I was so close to wiping it off, but I didn't want to get Annabeth in more trouble. We walked towards him, and I saw a row of armed demigods behind the force field that protected the camp. They were invisible to Alex, they were going to attack if they needed too. Which I wish was right now.

When he saw Annabeth he's eyes lit up. He walked towards us, and I stopped.

"Annabeth, my dear, you look ravishing." He said.

What does ravishing even mean? Annabeth didn't say anything. She just looked at him with a scaring Daughter-Of-Athena glare. The worst kind.

"Shall we be off?" Alex asked.

**(Warning! If you wanted to see Percy/Alex fight, you've got it!)**

"Not yet." I said then I punched him square in the jaw.

He stumbled back, and I let go of Annabeth's hand. I ran to him and kicked him right in the chest. He rolled down the hill. He kept rolling until he hit his car.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth yell.

But I didn't listen. I ran down as he desperately tried to get up. When he did, he turned around and I threw a punch at him. But the idiot, moved his head and I ended up denting the expensive looking car. But that didn't hurt me at all, maybe because I was so made, or Achilles heel really helped there.

"Annabeth is mine!" Alex yelled.

"No! **She's Mine**!" I yelled back.

He tried to punch me, but I blocked it. Smart, rich boys can't fight. I grabbed his hand and twisted it. He yelled in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Percy, STOP IT!" Annabeth called out.

I grabbed Alex by the shirt and yanked him up. I was about to punch him, and knock him out when a pair of soft yet strong arms grabbed my hand. They were Annabeth's hands. I let Alex go, and Annabeth went up to him and kicked him in the face, he fell unconscious.

I smiled, _That's my girl._ I thought.

She turned to me, but then the car door opened…and Athena walked out. Annabeth and my eyes widen. She looked at Alex on the floor and shook her head.

"He has only one flaw, he is not built for war." She said.

"He has many flaws," Annabeth said, "He isn't a hero." She said.

When she said 'hero' she looked at me.

"It doesn't matter. Now, let's go dear." Athena said as she snapped her fingers and Alex's body floated into the car.

She went to the driver's seat and waited. Annabeth turned to me one last time.

"I love you, Percy. Never forget that. Ever, please. I love you." She said.

"I love you more. I will get you back…again." I said.

She chuckled a bit when I said again. She came up to me and kissed me. It was probably the most love filled kiss we had ever given each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her closer to me. We kissed for what felt like years, but then the car horn rang. She stopped kissing me, and kissed my cheek.

"I still have the promise ring, I will wear it always." She said.

"Please, do. I will get you soon, Annabeth. I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she opened the car door.

She took a deep breath and looked at me. A tear fell from her cheek, meanwhile I was trying to be strong. But I was crying on the inside: and trying not to cry on the outside. My heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, and it hurt so bad: even worst when the car started driving away.

Chiron came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be okay, Percy."

"I won't," I said as a tear fell, "I need her."

**How was that?**

**Was it said? Because it was pretty long.**

**It was sad wasn't it? Well…It had to be.**

**REVIEW!**

**It would make this crazy author update soon. Only if you review. So please,**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Talking To The Moon

**Hey guys, so if you read my new story PRISON LOVE, the you would know I was going to update.**

**So here it is.**

**R, R & R.**

**Read, Recommend, and Review!**

Percy's POV

Why are the nights so long when everything is going bad? I thought.

I lay on the bed in my cabin, I was still the only one here. And now, I was grateful for the privacy. Because if there would have been another camper here, they would have seen me cry my heart out. And when I say 'Cry my heart out', I mean, cry until you can't cry anymore because you ran out of tears. I felt this giant hole in my heart, like if Annabeth was a part of me, and they just ripped her away. Without a heart you can live right? Well, without Annabeth I can't live.

Everything reminded me of her, when I walked in the cabin, I could just see flashbacks of all the times she had woken me up, or how much we kissed in here. I would close my eyes and relive those moments because that's when she was near me. But when I would open my eyes again, she would be gone, and the pain increase greatly. I looked up at the wall next to my bed: then suddenly hated being stuck in four walls. I slowly stood up, and walked outside. I didn't care if it was 12:00 o'clock and that the harpies would probably eat my head off, maybe that's what I needed, a fight. I needed a way I got get rid of this haunting sadness, and this anger.

I walked across camp, talking my time, trying not to shed anymore tears. As I walked through, I could just see Annabeth walk through here. Being chased by me, or walking this way to the Big House, or to the Arena. I looked away, not wanting to be hurt anymore, not wanting to cry.

I made it to the beach. The cold, soft sand under my feet made it easier for me to walk. The sound of the waves crashing in to shore calmed me down a bit. I looked around: the moon was high in the sky, shining so white. The stars around the moon, the constellations made me remember when Annabeth taught me them, one by one. I sat on the board walk, on the very edge, my feet went into the water. I felt stronger, but for what? I didn't have Annabeth to protect.

_"I know. But you are so handsome, and kind, you will find someone else. You will get to be happy-" I cut her off._

_"I don't want anyone else Annabeth! I want you! Please!" I said._

_"Please let me go, Percy." She whispered._

_"I can't." I told her._

_"You have too. Maybe one day, you will see me again. You know how crazy the fates are." She said._

_"Can I at least walk you over to the hill."_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It will be harder to leave you." She said._

How could she have thought that she would just leave, and that I would be with another girl the next second? Does she know how much I love her? Have I reminded her enough? How is she right now?

I looked up at the moon, and thought this crazy thing. Maybe this was stupid, but I believed it so much I tried it. I looked up at the moon, and took a deep breath.

"Annabeth, Annie I love you. I love you so much, I do. You are my heart, you are my everything Annie. I feel so alone without having you here near me…i-I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have fought for you. I should have done so many things! When we were in the cabin, out in that field, I should have told you how much I needed you! In the boat, I should have told you how much you meant to me! In Paris, I should have told you how much I loved you." I yelled out to the moon.

"Please forgive me, Annabeth Chase. Please." I said softly.

I looked up at the moon, believing Annabeth was at the other side.

"I love you." I said lastly.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I was locked up like a princess in a tower. Instead, there wasn't a princess just me. And the tower was just a big Mansion in some woods. I didn't know where mother had taken me, it was probably somewhere in North Carolina, but the woods made me think of the Cabin Percy and I were In…Percy. I promised myself I won't cry, but how could I promise something like that. I had been crying ever since we left Camp. Seeing the car keep going and Percy's figure getting smaller and smaller.

I have been crying for so many hours, I didn't think I had tears inside me anymore. My 'room' was like a normal sized house, but it was just a room. It had a kitchen, three closets, a living room, and a balcony. I'm pretty sure there was more but I didn't want to check. I got up from a white leather sofa in the living room, and looked at myself in a mirror. My hair looked horrible, but I didn't care, that was the least of my worries now. My eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks stained with dry tears.

I looked down at my left hand, Percy's promise ring was there. I cried at the sight of it, it was so beautiful. It was a promise that I would always be Percy's and that he would always be mine. I remembered when Percy gave this to me. I should be in his arms right now. In beautiful Paris, telling him how much I love him. I guess people where right when they say:

You never know what you have until it's gone.

If I ever see Percy again, I don't know what I'll do. I would tell him I love him, that I can't live without him, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him: even though that's impossible. I don't think I'll ever be able to get out of here. I wanted to see the sky, so I went out to the balcony. I walked through the Labyrinth of this room, and ran when I saw the balcony. I opened the double doors, and a cold night breeze hit me. I took a deep breath, and stepped outside.

I looked at the Moon, as it dominated the sky: the stars, faithfully next to it. A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered Percy and I sitting at the beach, and I was teaching him all the constellations. I don't know if he was listening to me or not, but he kept looking at me, and smiling. So I think he got it.

Then something really weird happened.

"**Annabeth, Annie I love you. I love you so much, I do. You are my heart, you are my everything Annie. I feel so alone without having you here near me…i-I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have fought for you. I should have done so many things! When we were in the cabin, out in that field, I should have told you how much I needed you! In the boat, I should have told you how much you meant to me! In Paris, I should have told you how much I loved you."**

I heard a voice said that. But I knew this voice, it was Percy's! I looked down, I thought Percy was there. But he wasn't, where was that voice coming from?

"**Please forgive me, Annabeth Chase. Please." He said.**

"**I love you."**

"Percy, Percy where are you?" I yelled.

"He's not here, honey." A voice said.

I turned around to find Aphrodite in a pink, sparkling dress.

"He's in Camp Half-Blood: talking to you from the moon. I took it upon myself to transport the messages. Talk to him back before he leaves!" Aphrodite said.

I nodded and faced the moon, and began talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I waited, I was waiting for Annabeth to respond. That was pretty stupid, but I just thought she was. I thought our love was strong enough that we could talk to each other like this. That was a stupid thought. I stood up to leave, when I heard something.

"_**Percy! Percy I love you too! I forgive you, but you are the one that has to forgive me. I should have trusted you in Paris! I want to be there with you Percy! This is not your fault, it's my mother's! You did fight for me, Alex is still knocked out. I love you! I need you! You are so important to me, Percy!"**_

She's talking to me! It's working!

"Annabeth, oh gods, Annabeth I don't have to forgive you for anything! I need you too. Don't worry Annabeth, I will get you out of there. Where are you?"

" _**I don't know, I think I am in a mansion in North Carolina."**_

"I will look for you in the ends of the earth if I have to."

"**I love you Percy."**

"I love you more."

Then when I was going to keep talking, I heard footsteps coming behind me.

"I have to go Annabeth."

"_**Okay…don't forget I love you."**_

I laughed.

"I won't. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**You know you want too!**


	20. Silver Drachmas and Quests

**I don't own Percy Jackson…Annabeth Chase does!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I turned around to see Chiron trotting over to me. Had he heard me talking to Annabeth? Was he stalking me? Okay, forget that last one. I waited as he sped over to where I was, he had a worried face.

"Percy, how long have you been here?" He asked me.

"Not long, why?"

"You seem to have been, well, talking to yourself."

"I was talking to Annabeth."

Chiron sighed sadly, and kept looking at me with that same worried look. I am not crazy! Did he think I was crazy?

"Percy-"

"I'm serious! I don't know how, but I could hear her beautiful voice through the moon." I tried to explain.

**(A.N/ Only Annabeth knows it was Aphrodite helping them out. Not Percy. In case you were confused.)**

"Well…I don't know what to say. I need you in the big house, right now. We have a meeting to attend too." Chiron said, then took off towards the big house.

_I'll find you Annabeth. I promise._

I walked, talking my time, to the big house. Inside, in the tables, sat Grover, Thalia and Clarisse. Thalia was dressed in her hunters outfit. Silver dress up to her knees, Grey and black combat boots, and a silver tiara over her spiky black hair. Clarisse was dressed in army pants, and a black shirt that said 'Go away' in big red letters, she had on some old pair of Vans. Grover was a green t-shirt with a giant smiling earth, jeans, and converse. They were all siting down in a big, rectangular table.

I looked over at Thalia, and she looked worried and sad. Grover was biting his nails, and Clarisse was…doing whatever a Clarisse does. Chiron gestured for me to sit down at a chair, which I did.

"I have called you all hear because I need you all to go on a special quest for me." Chiron said.

"The Quest," Chiron continued, "Is to rescue Annabeth Chase."

As soon as he said her name my heart stopped. I mean, I knew what this was about. I didn't know why Clarisse was here, but every time I heard that name, I pictured an angel. Annabeth, my angel.

"Why is Clarisse here?" Thalia asked.

"Because without me, you can't rescue your pathetic little Princess." Clarisse smirked.

I got mad, but swallowed my anger before Clarisse ended up in the ocean. Thalia….well, not so much.

"What did you just say? One, I dare you to call Annabeth a name one more time! You will end up a nasty piece of bacon! Two, we are more than capable of rescuing Annabeth. So please, if you wouldn't mind, getting off your lazy butt and getting out of here!" Thalia yelled.

There are a few things you never want to mess with Thalia about. Here are those things:

1: Her taste in music

2: Her taste in clothes

3: Luke

4: Her long lost brother

5: Annabeth

Anything you say about any of these things and Thalia will explode right there, in front of your face. Just like she did to Clarisse now, but knowing Clarisse she wasn't going to sit there quietly.

"Look, _Grace_, you might want to shut your pie hole, before I get angry."

Thalia was about to say something back, when Grover stopped her.

"Can we please talk about Annabeth, now." He said in a nervous voice.

"Yes, we can Grover. The plan is to first figure out where she is, and what we are up against." Chiron said.

"She's in a mansion in North Carolina." I said.

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"What? I told you, I was talking to her." I said.

"Hmm…I guess. I have something I haven't done in a long time." Chiron said as he took out a bag and opened it.

Silver coins fell down on the table, making 'clack' sounds as they hit the wooden surface. I soon realized those weren't just any silver coins, they were Silver Drachmas!

"These are Silver Drachmas. They had no value in the ancient times, so they were never mentioned as much. But, with these you can create one-way iris messages." Chiron explained.

"So one-way iris messages. Like, we can see them and they can't see us?" Grover asked.

"Exactly." Chiron answered.

"Well let's try out of these babies out." Thalia said as she grabbed the nearest on towards her.

We grabbed the bag, and headed to the far side of Camp, where no one would find us. Chiron gave a coin to me, and I made a little arc with water, that moved fast. Thalia shocked it with small lightning bolts, and it created a small rainbow.

"Oh, Iris Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I said as I dropped it in.

Soon, a large silvery screen appeared, showing Annabeth on the other side.

_She was in a large room, and when I saw large room I mean huge room! There was a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom, a super huge walk-in closet, and a mini pool. But It wasn't all the house, it was a small part of it. Annabeth was sitting down on a white leather coach, with her knees pulled up with her arms wrapped around them. There was someone knocking on the door, which Annabeth was trying to ignore._

"_Open the door!" Said a man's voice._

I knew that voice, and my blood boiled.

"_I know you are in there Annabeth! Open the stupid door!" Alex yelled._

Where is his expanded vocabulary now?

_Annabeth looked away from the door, she looked miserable. Her eyes were red from crying and puffy too. Her hair was put in a high pony tail, and she was wearing black basketball shorts and a stripped blue and grey shirt._

Those were typical Annabeth clothes. I smiled softly at that.

"_Annabeth if you do not open this door I will open it for you!" Alex threatened._

_Annabeth smiled humorously._

"_Try then, open it! I can't wait to bury my blade in your chest!" She yelled back._

That's my girl.

_Alex seemed to be scared because he didn't make noise anymore, which was a sign that he either gave up, or coward away in fear. Annabeth wrapped her arms around herself, sighed and looked around. There was a balcony really close by to where she was sitting, she stood up and walked towards it. When she opened it, she carefully stepped out into the cold, windy night and looked down._

The Iris message followed Annabeth around, so when she looked down we saw everything perfectly.

_At the bottom were armed military guards. Annabeth frowned and shook her head. She sat down with her back to the balcony wall, and looked up into the stars._

"_Why can't I be happy? I'm starting to wish my mother was Aphrodite, and when I'm thinking like that something has to be completely wrong." She whispered up into the sky._

I walked over to the Iris message, until I was so close to Annabeth, I swear I could reach out and touch her. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how to do it, since she was so close yet so far away.

"_Percy, if you're listening to me, I am in a mansion in North Carolina. A nice maid told me a few hours ago. Athena has managed to trick the government officials to believe someone really important is living here. I tried to escape but…" She winced as if it had hurt her, "Bad things happened. Please be careful if you are coming to get me. And tell Thalia and Grover I said hi." She smiled._

_She stood up, and was about to walk inside when she turned to face the moon._

"_I love you, Seaweed Brain." She said._

"I love you too, WiseGirl." I said, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

Then the image disappeared, and big letters showed up spelling out the words: **One more Silver Drachma for more time.** I was about to put in the whole bag, when Chiron annoyed we had enough information about where we were going, and about our enemy that the quest is started.

We leave tomorrow at dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**Good? Bad?**

**I updated for a few friends of mine who asked. You know who you are.**

**:D**

**REVIEW!**

**I update faster when I see that people reviewed.**


	21. Aphrodite's magic words

**Hello, my amazing readers who I love so much!**

**When you review, tell me which story I should update next. I have no idea which one I should update.**

**Read and Review!**

Athena's POV

I am so unhappy. I mean, I just kidnapped my daughter, in other words, so that she would be with Alex. I mean, he is so much better than Percy. He is well educated, he is a collage math teacher, he comes from a good family, and he has manners. If you compare him to Percy, he is the best man in the world. Percy I don't even think he is educated for more than a high school level, he wants to be a marine biologist (boring), his father is my worst enemy, and he has no manners what so ever! I know Annabeth is mad at me, but in the future I know she will thank me. I just know it.

I was just sitting in the library, reading War and Peace (for the 90000th time), when a pink puff cloud appeared in front of me. I coughed as the pink smoke filled the room. Why make such a dramatic entrance? Of course it had to be Aphrodite. It was either her, or Zeus. And my father hates the color pink, like me.

"Athena, you are in serious trouble." A mad, high pitched voice growled at me.

"Aphrodite, leave at once!" I yelled.

Then she appeared in front of me. Wearing a ridiculous long white dress, with blue high heels. Her hair was so long, she needs a haircut! So much make-up was on her face it disgusted me.

"You are trespassing my area of power!" I yelled at her.

"WHAT? Oh, no, Athena! You trespassed MY AREA OF POWER! MY RELM AND MY DOMAIN! Percy and Annabeth are in LOVE! You heard that, IN LOVE! I am the goddess of love, you crossed the line! I talked to daddy, and he saws I am able to switch this all around since it is my area of power! So, ha!" Aphrodite yelled at me.

What? She can't do that! I am my father's favorite child, I am sure that if I talk to him, I can help him see the logical way. Annabeth is my daughter, and Aphrodite can't mess with that. If Aphrodite remained free, then she will bring Annabeth back to the hands of the idiot, sea spawn. I looked up at Aphrodite to see her walking up to Annabeth's room. I had to stop it.

"You are making a big mistake." I said, and I snapped my fingers.

Aphrodite was then chained up. She struggled to get out, yelling in a high pitched voice. She can't deal with war and battle, she wasn't made for it like I was. She tried to get to Annabeth's door, but I tripped her. She shouldn't have been wearing high heels.

"Athena, stop this at once! Don't you care about Annabeth?" Aphrodite yelled.

"Of course I do! She is my favorite daughter!" I yelled back.

"Then why do you make her life so miserable? She wishes she was a daughter of Aphrodite, rather than a daughter of Athena!" She yelled.

I didn't reply. Did Annabeth really think that?

"She just wants to be happy. And a good mother, would want nothing but the best for her daughter. Think Athena! Use that big, smart head of yours! Think! Feel what Annabeth feels!" Aphrodite yelled.

I knew what my daughter was feeling. Pain, hurt, depressed, and un-dying love for Perseus Jackson.

I sighed, Aphrodite was right. I snapped my fingers, and I let Aphrodite go. I teleported back to Olympus, and went into my private secret library, and sat down. Ashamed. I let my hatred for Poseidon get in the way of my daughter's happiness. If she never forgave me, I would be okay with that. I can see why.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was hearing so much yelling, but it was muffled because the door was magically locked. I was so relieved when I saw Aphrodite run in the door, and ten slam it behind her. She locked it and turned to face me. She had the biggest smile I have ever seen on anyone's face.

"Lady Aphrodite, what happened?" I asked.

"Don't me formal, Annabeth! Come on, I'm getting you out of here." She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the balcony.

"What are you talking about? My mother-"

"I convinced her that what she was doing was wrong. Look at the sun, what time is it?" Aphrodite asked me.

I was so shocked, my mother listened to reason that wasn't hers? Whoa. I looked at the sun, and calculated the time. A day had passed and the sun was setting. It was about 6:32 pm.

"6:32." I told her.

Aphrodite nodded and pointed down to the floor.

"What do you see?" She said.

I saw little people running up to the un guarded doors of the mansion.

"People." I said.

There came no reply. I looked to my side to find that Aphrodite was no longer next to me. I was worried, but put that to the back of my mind and turned my attention to the little figures running back up to the mansion. Two figures had black hair, one had curly brown hair, and another short brown hair.

I saw one look up, and our eyes locked in. Sea green eyes…Percy!

"Annabeth!" He yelled from the bottom.

"Percy!" I yelled down.

They looked confused, not seeing all the guards there. But then Percy ran over to the water fountain that was next to the door. He concentrated on the water, and moved his hands upward. Then a water bridge formed from the front doors, to the top of the balcony. Percy ran up the water, reminding of something Katara did in Avatar: the last AirBender.

When he reached me, he engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him tightly, as if I would lose him at any time.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, now that you're here." I replied.

Soon, one by one the other figures came out. Thalia, Grover and Clarisse. The fact that Clarisse being here, shocked me. But I ran up to Thalia and Grover and hugged them tightly.

"Gosh, little sis. You always get in trouble." Thalia said.

I smiled.

"I try my best to avoid it."

"Annabeth, you scared the cans out of us! Percy was freaking out, Thalia wanted to beat someone up, I was scared that I had to eat furniture! And I was trying to stop, but I couldn't! Never do that again! Almost gave me a heart attack! I almost died! I tried to remain calm, but my heart was like _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!_"

I cut Grover off my putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Grover, I'm fine," I smiled. "I never knew you would be so worried."

"Of course, I would, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie." I glared at him playfully.

But of course, he didn't think it was playfully.

"I'm sorry!"

We laughed.

"Annabeth, get back in here!" I heard a voice yell.

I sighed at turned around.

"Alex…" I growled.

He had the nerve to come back here again! After even my mother called it off. Did he really think I would stay with him? I looked to my side, and saw that Percy was trying to stay under control. And so was Thalia. Clarisse was just looking down at a little gun that a military officer left on the grass.

"Annab-" Alex was going to say, but Percy had punched him in the face.

"." Percy said.

"No! She is my-"

Then Thalia shocked him with a small lightning bolt, Zeus had given to her. She called it, Jr. Bolt.

He fell to the floor.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. He will wake up in like 30 minutes."

"Let's go home." Percy said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, lets."

**The End.**

**I AM JUST KIDDING! It's almost done though. **

**Only a few chapters left.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. 5 months laterRachel shows her face

**I wanted to update since this story is almost over. TEARS!**

**I hate it when things end, it gets me all sad and emotional. So I hope you like this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the Great Reviews! I love you guys so much!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

It's been five months since I have left the big mansion in North Carolina: Five happy months, where nothing bad has happened. Percy and I were at our best. We lived in an Apartment in New York, where we could be close to camp. Chiron wanted to keep an eye on us, to make sure we were okay. Some things have changed and some have stayed the same.

Things that stayed the same: Percy still loves me. I still love him. I have never taken off the Promise ring since he gave it to me.

Things that have changed: We live in a different house. Alex has been put in a mental home for the weird and crazy (he says the Greek gods are real. Ha, like anyone would believe him). Percy has been acting weird too, which begins to worry me.

A few weeks ago, Percy took me to Olive Garden. He was acting really nervous, like he was scared to do something. I just shrugged it off and ate my pasta. Then we went on a few other dates where it was the same exact thing. The Aphrodite Cabin keeps telling me that he is scared to ask me to marry him, and I always say they are wrong. But that might be the case.

Anyways, did I tell you I work in a really big Architecture Firm? Did I tell you it was mine? If I didn't I did now. It's called 'Olympus Designs'. We have built houses to so many famous people, I lost count when Will Smith came. We have also built huge company headquarters, and even some government buildings. I am so proud! Everyone who works there is either a Child Of Athena, a Child Of Hephaestus, or a Child Of any demigod who wants to be an architect. The Demeter and Aphrodite kids decorate the building we create, and Children of Hermes help sell them.

Percy isn't far behind either. He is a big show Marine Biologist. He even comes out in T.V and everything! My company built his headquarters and many other smaller buildings in Hawaii, Puerto Rico, California, and New York.

So like I was saying, the future is actually working out now.

Right now I was at work sitting in my office at the top floor of my 14 story Architectural Firm. Each floor had a special job, and I watched everything from up here. I was typing away in my white Apple Laptop when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's me, WiseGirl." A familiar voice said from behind the door.

"Come in, Seaweed Brain." I said.

He opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind him. Then he turned around, with a giant goofy smile on his face. I knew something was up, but I pretended to ignore it and continued typing. I heard his feet move across the floor, and in a few seconds, I felt a hot breath run down my neck.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"I'm scheduling an appointment with Johnny Depp. He wants a beach house in Italy, and he wants me to make it." I said.

Percy smiled, then put his hands on my shoulders. He pushed the chair back a bit, then turned me around 270 degrees so that I was facing him. I looked up at his handsome face to see him beaming down at me. I smiled back but on the inside I was curious. Why was he so happy?

"So…I was wondering if you wanted to go to Camp next week?" Percy asked.

"Percy, I can't. I have to build Johnny Depp's Beach house." I said.

"Please…" He whined.

"I can't, Percy. Plus, we visited camp a few days ago." I said as I turned myself around and continued working.

"Yes, but I want to go again." He said.

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to stop until I agreed. But being that stubborn person I am, I will not give in to his petty whines.

"No, Percy." I said sternly.

He sighed dramatically, and went to sit in one of the two chairs in front of me.

"Why are you a bully, ?" He said.

I laughed.

"I am not a bully just because I won't go to camp when you want to go. And the real question is, why are you such a big Drama Queen?" I asked.

"I am not a drama queen! Maybe there was just something important that waits for you at camp." He said a little bit sadly. "And you don't want to go."

"Whatever it is, it can wait a little longer, right?" I asked.

"I guess…" He said, visibly disappointed.

I hated seeing him sad. Ever since he got me back, he has been this happy-go-lucky kinda guy. I sighed.

"Percy…I'll tell you what. Next week, I'll leave Malcolm in charge and we can go to camp, okay?" I said.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'll be in Puerto Rico, next week…" He said, then he got a huge smile on his face. "Can you come with me?"

I didn't want to disappoint him anymore, so I agreed.

"Yes. I'll go with you." I said.

"Great! I'll leave you to work." He said as he leaned forward and gave me a kiss. "See you at home."

"Bye, Percy."

"Bye, love."

As soon as he left, Alexandra (a daughter of Aphrodite) ran into my office and squealed.

"Oww! My ears! Alex!" I said.

"Sorry! But, I overheard what Percy was saying! He wants to marry you!" She yelled.

"What? No, he just wanted to go to Camp."

"Yeah, to propose to you! Trust me, girl, I know what I'm talking about." Alexandra beamed.

I shook my head, and clicked on Google.

"Now, he is going to propose to you in Puerto Rico! So romantic!" She said.

"Ugh, Alex, aren't you supposed to be decorating something with glitter?" I said.

"Yep…I guess you want me to go back and do that, right?" She asked.

I looked up at her, smiled, and nodded. She sighed and was about to leave, but before she left…

"Just remember what I said." She said, then she left.

Oh my gosh, what was up with everyone. I don't think Percy is going to propose to me, and if he was…then he was…I guess. Suddenly my phone rang, I picked up my blackberry and hit the green button.

"Hello?" I said.

Usually, I would answer my phone like this: _Olympus Designs, this is Annabeth Chase, how may I help you?_ But this was my personal phone, not my work phone.

"Annabeth, it's Veronica, your dad wanted me to tell you he wishes to see you for Christmas." She said.

My dad wanted to see me? No. He knew my mother had kidnapped me, and he didn't even care.

"Tell him, I won't be there." I said.

"Okay, will do. Oh and Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering when my vacation was, I forgot." My sister said through the phone.

"The vacation board was put up in the Lunch room. I would check for you but I'm pretty busy." I told her.

"Don't worry, I'll check. I have to go, see you later." She said.

"Okay, bye." Then she hung up.

I continued to work for a few more minutes until there came another knock on the door. Dang it! I can never work in peace! See, owning a big business is not easy.

"Come in." I said.

I didn't look up, because my eyes were glued on to the computer screen. I felt the figure come in and sit down in the right chair, in front of me. After a few minutes of silence, I looked up. My eyes widened.

"Rachel?" I said.

**(A.N/ Okay, I was going to stop there and leave you hanging off the edge of your seat…but….since this story is ending I will make it as long as possible.)**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Oh, well. That makes one of us." I said as I stood up, and walked over to the door. "Go, I don't want to see you."

"Annabeth, you have to listen to me-"

"No, Rachel. How dare you, come to my Firm after all that trouble you cost me. Just thank the gods, I don't have my knife with me, because that pretty little head of yours won't be so pretty." I said.

"Annabeth, I come under the flag of truce."

"Well, I'll burn that flag. Go, Rachel." I ordered once more.

"No! I will not leave until I talk to you." She said.

"Security!" I yelled.

In seconds, two really big and strong sons of Hephaestus came and took Rachel out by the arms. She screamed at me the whole way to the elevator. How dare she show up here? She had some nerves doing that.

I heard a lot of murmurs go on through the hall. "Was that the girl who broke up the boss and Percy?" or "Why didn't Annabeth beat the day light out of Rachel?" Everyone here was a Demigod, so they knew how strong and skilled I was.

"You can return to work, guys. If anyone see's Rachel come here again, please, do whatever is nessesary to get her out." I said.

"Yes ma'am." They said.

"Good."

Then I turned around and went back to work. This was a long day. I couldn't wait to get home.

**I was going to write more but the battery for my computer is running out. **

**Where did I put that charger?**

**Anyways, did you like it? Was it long enough?**

**REVIEW!**

**~Story ending soon~**


	23. Caves of Camuy, Puerto Rico

**So the story is ending, and I just wanted to tell you all how much I APPRECIATE and LOVE ALL OF YOU! You have been so supportive with this story, always reading and taking time to review. **

**You guys mean so much to me, and I wanted to thank you!**

**I promise there will be an Epilogue. But as for a sequel for this story I am not sure yet. **

**ENJOY ONE OF THE LAST CHAPTERS OF SHE'S MINE!**

**Love you, guys.**

Annabeth's POV

It's been a week since Rachel had shown her face in my office. I have to admit that pissed me off a lot. After everything she has caused, she decides to come back and try to talk to me? No. I know I'm stubborn, but this time I have the right to be mad. She was the one who caused Percy and I to be separated the first time. Having her around is bad luck.

As promised, I packed my bags because I was going to Puerto Rico with Percy. But, before we left, I made Percy promise me I could check by my office one more time to make sure everything was alright. He agreed, so we headed over to 'Olympus Designs'. As I got out of the car, I admired my building. It had 14 floors, and the outer park of the building was white with either blue, green or red lines on some parts. The glass windows sparkled as the sun reflected off them. Did I mention Hephaestus himself built this? Well, he did. He made it special, by putting a protection force around it. The entire demigod's scent would be hidden, so no monsters came to attack. It only worked inside the building, though. Once you were outside, your guard better be up. I smiled, and felt Percy grab my hand. I looked up at him, and he smiled. We both walked into the building hand in hand.

I walked into the main lobby. Many demigods wandered up and down the long hallways. Percy and I walked up to Frankie, son of Apollo, who worked at the front desk.

"Hey, Frankie." Percy greeted.

"Hey, Percy. Hi, Annabeth." He greeted back.

"Frankie, can you direct the phone to Veronica's Office? I want to see how everything's doing?" I asked.

"Sure, but I think she's a bit mad." Frankie said as he punched in the numbers on the phone.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because Annabeth cancelled her vacation, so she could watch the building." Frankie chuckled.

I felt bad, but Veronica was my sister. Who could I trust more, than my own sister, to watch my business? Frankie handed me the phone, and it ringed once before Veronica picked it up.

"Olympus Designs, this is Veronica, how can I help you?" She answered.

"Veronica, it's Annabeth. How's everything?" I asked.

"Perfectly, fine. Other than Katie not getting her flowers on time, everything else is fine."

"Okay, good. I will be gone in two hours. Call to my cell phone if anything happens." I told her.

Veronica laughed on the other end.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. Go on and enjoy your week off with Percy." She said.

"I'll try." I said then I hung up.

I gave the phone back to Frankie, thanked him, and Percy and I said our goodbyes. We turned around to go back to the car, when the red-headed demon walked in through the silver revolving door. Percy immediately stopped walking and tensed on my side. I looked at him, and I saw his beautiful Sea green eyes glaring at Rachel.

"Annabeth, Percy I need to talk to you." Rachel said as she came in.

I was about to exploded.

"Rachel, do I have to put a restraining order on you? Because I can. Zach over there, is a cop." I said as I pointed to the blonde man walking out of the elevator.

"I am." He said as he walked away.

"No, no." Rachel said looking scared. "All I want to do is talk to you."

"Well, we don't want to talk to you. Now, please be on your way, Rachel." Percy said.

Rachel shook her head angrily and stomped her feet, like a little five year old. I heard Frankie murmur something along the lines of, 'I thought Alexandra was childish'. Which she was. When she got mad she threw a fit.

"I am not going anywhere." She said.

"You sure about that?" A strong voice said from behind me.

I looked back and saw Marcus: a strong, dark skinned son of Ares who I had saved from being eaten by a hydra. He and I were actually pretty good friends. He was the only son of Ares I knew with a sense of humor.

Rachel starred at him wide eyed and scared. I couldn't help but smirk at her scared face. It was hilarious! Imagine huge eyes and a super wide mouth. That's Rachel, she looked like a fish!

"W-who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Head of Security for , here. I understand that there is a problem going on here?" He said as he walked up about 5 feet away from her.

"N-no problem at all, Sir. I was just leaving." Rachel said.

Then she ran out the door. After she did, we all broke out into a fit of laughter. Frankie looked like his stomach was hurting from all the laughing, and Marcus was going to pass out because of the lack of air. When we were all done laughing, Percy and I walked to the Car and drove to the AirPort.

At the airport, we didn't need to wait any line! Percy had his own Private Plane (yes, it was approved to be in the air by Zeus). It was a big plane, and in the inside, it was decorated in black and white leather sofas, and other blue things. The pilot had been waiting for us. We didn't want to waste any more time, so we went up in the air as soon as we could. From New York To Florida would be a about two or three hours. Then we would refuel and from there head to Puerto Rico.

I opened my laptop, and started to over-look the plans Alyssa, daughter of Demeter, had created for a new butterfly garden in Manhattan, when Percy came over with two ice creams.

"Chocolate Ice cream, Milady?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes at the 'Milady' part and gladly accepted the Ice Cream.

"So, what's been on your mind WiseGirl?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you're worried? Like you have been thinking about something for a long time, what is it?" He asked.

"It's just…my dad called about a week ago…I didn't pick up because I was mad. But, I have this feeling that, that call was important." I told him, truthfully.

"Well, you could always call him back?" Percy said.

I shook my head.

"No way am I ever calling him. If he calls again, I'll think about answering." I told him.

Percy smiled and shook his head. I knew he hated when I acted all strong and stone-hearted. But that was the way I was. Stubborn and Strong. There was nothing I could do about it.

**(A.N./ Again, I was going to stop it here, but I just can't! Since the story is ending I want to make it count. So, read on!)**

I fell asleep working on the laptop, and was awaken by Percy, who was gently shaking me.

"Annabeth, honey, wake up. We're here." Percy said.

"In Florida?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"No, you were asleep the whole time we were in Florida, and I didn't want to bother you. Plus, we were only there to refuel." Percy said with that adorable smile of his.

I nodded, and stretched. I closed my Apple laptop and stood up. I looked out one of the small windows of the airplane, and saw that we were in the San Juan, Airport. The sun was shining down at all the friendly Puerto Ricans who worked or lived here. I loved Puerto Rico, personally. The nice beaches, the beautiful forests, and 'El Morro'! That big fort in San Juan? I love the Architecture of it! It's completely brilliant.

Percy smiled at me as he saw me looking out the window with my face all lit up with excitement. He grabbed my hand, and with his other one he carried most of our bags.

"Goodbye, Percy." The pilot said.

"Adios, John!" We said as we walked down the stairs.

The sun was hot, but it kinda reminded me of California. We had all our bags and everything, awesome part about having your own plane, so we just walked out of the airport and straight to the car rentals.

"Hola, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." The lady in the car rentals said.

Percy and I aren't married yet, the only ring he ever gave me was the Promise ring. But here in Puerto Rico everyone called us that.

"Hola, Maria. Que carro tienes disponible?" I asked. It means, what car do you have available.

"Well, for you two, we have the Sir's favorite. A red Maserati Spyder." Maria said with a spanish accent.

I love accents, I wish I had one.

I kind of flinched a bit, at the word spider. I knew she meant Spyder, as in the car, but still.

"Perfecto." Percy said. It means, Perfect.

"I'll go get it for you." Maria said as she left.

Percy looked down at me and smiled.

"Where do you want to go, WiseGirl?" he asked.

I thought about it…then smiled back at him.

"Las Cuevas de Camuy." I said. That meant, the Caves of Camuy (Ka-Moo-e) **(A.N./ There will be a Link on a picture of the Caves if you want to see where they are going. The link is on my Profile. Right on the top.)**

That had to be one of my favorite places in Puerto Rico. The caverns were huge and breath-taking! Percy grinned at me, like he knew I was going to pick that and nodded, but he had a certain glint in his eyes…was he really going to propose to me?

Only time could tell.

**Alright, so they are in Puerto Rico!**

**Woooo!**

**I wish I was there.**

**There are only like….3 or 2 more chapters to go!**

**Please, Review! **


	24. SUPER IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ!**

**You know how I moved a few months back? Well, the Land Lord decided he was going to give my Mom a headache, so now he wants us gone by the end of the month…**

**Great, huh?**

**And my mom pays him good and everything, she's a nurse!**

**Well, I don't know when I am going to be able to update again, but I PROMISE to try everything in my power to update once in a while.**

**I promise.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	25. Is he going to Propose?

**Thank you for all that said my Land Lord is a jerk…because he is.**

**Also, I HIGHLY recommend you a story written by one of my good friends, Silverhand9028. The story is called, The Traitor of Camp HalfBlood! It's amazing, I mean, I love it. Please read if you can! The link will be on my profile!**

**So, Enjoy! And ****please check out, Traitor of Camp Half Blood, by Silverhand9028****. Thanks!**

Annabeth's POV

I wanted to get to the caverns so bad I was getting very impatient. I understood we were in San Juan and that Camuy was on the other side of the island, but it only took 3 hours to get to Aguadilla which was on the exact opposite side of San Juan. Percy was calmly driving along, singing to a couple of his favorites songs while I was freaking out.

"Are we there yet, Percy?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"For the 100th time, Annabeth, no. There is still an hour or so left to go." He replied.

We were driving through the coast line; the beautiful bright blue ocean glistened in the sunlight. On the other side, there were tall mountains. With the blue sky behind them, it looked like if the green mountains and hills were painted by Angels. The blue sky was filled with white puffy clouds. The day was generally beautiful.

After a few more minutes, we passed the big 'Ponce' sign, we were somewhat close to Camuy. We were in the southern part of the island, Camuy was way on the top. But Puerto Rico was so small, we could get there in a few minutes.

"Annabeth, can we stop and eat something first?" Percy asked.

Oh, he was really pushing my buttons. But, I remembered that I came here to spend time with Percy.

"Yes. Ooh, look! There's a Flamboyan restaurant." I pointed out.

"Good, I love their food." Percy said.

The Flamboyan was a beautiful Puerto Rican tree. It was tall, with wide green branches. And the top part of the tree was filled with red flowers. Sometimes the flowers were yellow, or purple, but they were mostly red. The Flamboyan flower was beautiful! I'm so taking pictures later. We parked at the restaurant's parking, and went inside.

"Table for two, please." Percy said.

Yes, they speak English. They are an American territory.

"Come with me, sir." The waitress said.

She directed us to a wooden table. We sat down and she handed us our menus.

"I'll be right back." She said then scurried into the kitchen.

Another thing I love about Puerto Rico, most of the waitresses don't flirt with your boyfriend.

"So, what do you want?" Percy asked.

"Rice, beans, plantains, and…a Malta." I told him.

"I'm getting the same." Percy said.

The lady came back and we ordered. It wasn't long before we got out food. We ate in peace, laughing at a few jokes, talking with friendly people who happened to be eating next to us. After we ate, we paid and left the tip. Then we headed back into the car.

"Wait, Percy! Stop here!" I said.

"What? Why?" Percy sounded worried.

I bet he thought it was a monster or something.

"I want to take a picture!" I told him.

Percy laughed.

"We can take pictures at the caves." He said.

Dang it! I want to take a picture next to the fruit vender and the Flamboyan tree!

"Percy! Oh, never mind….you passed it already." I said, with a mad tone in my voice.

"There will be plenty of trees in the Caves." He told me.

"Yeah, yeah," I told him.

It wasn't long before we say the sign that read, 'Bienvenido a Camuy!' (Welcome to Camuy), it had it in English at the bottom. Percy drove to the left and through a small forest. We parked next to a sign that said, Caves of Camuy, then it pointed to the right. We got out of the car, and I went to the back and opened the trunk. I switch my converse to high, knee high Veronica Frye boots.

Oh, I think I forgot to tell you how we looked like!

I had my hair up in a ponytail, with a royal blue button down shirt. I had on white short shorts, with my brown Veronica Frye boots.

Percy was wearing a plaid royal blue and black t-shirt. He had on black shorts up to his knees and black converse.

"Why are you switching your shoes, WiseGirl?" Percy asked.

"Just in case there are any spiders in the caves." I told him as I laced the last boot up.

When I looked at him, he had a small smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but then turned away and ran down the dirt road. I ran all the way until I reached a wooden boardwalk through the forest. I smiled and ran down the boardwalk. When I was half way through the boardwalk, I heard heavier foots steps behind me. I looked back and saw Percy running at full speed after me.

My natural battle instincts made my legs run faster ahead. But I wasn't fast enough to escape Percy's strong arms. Soon, they were wrapped around my waist, and I was on Percy's Shoulder.

"Ahhh! Percy put me down!" I yelled.

"Oh, no! Not until we reach the cave." He said.

"Why can't I walk?" I asked.

"In case there are spiders." He told me.

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything else. Maybe if I was quiet enough, he would think I died and he would check. Well, that never happened. Percy was running the rest of the way, so we reached the entrance of the cave very quickly. I smiled when Percy put me on the floor. I grabbed his hand and dragged him forward, he smiled.

The caves were just as amazing as I thought. It was a wide open cave, with stalagmites coming down from the top. There was a thin river that passed through the middle of it, and went more into the darkness. The light that came in made it looked like the cave was alive and glowing. The sight was breath taking!

"Now we can take pictures." Percy said.

We took lots of pictures.

Percy in the little river looking goofy.

Me with a stalagmite that was taller than me

Me running away from a spider

Percy and I hugging with the sunlight behind us

Percy being chased by a bat

And many others.

After the pictures we just explored the caves. We kept laughing and having a good time before Percy turned serious.

Then Percy got down on one knee…

**I AM SO SORRY I LEFTED IT AT A CLIFFHANGER!**

**But I will update tomorrow, so no worries….**

**Well…I will try to update tomorrow.**

**I had to stop here because again we are moving and my mom is making me help.**

**REVIEW!**

**2 chapters left!**

**REVIEW!**


	26. The End

**Man, a lot of people guessed what's going to happen. And if you did, pat yourself on the back, you smart people!**

**Also, thanks for all the really nice comments! I love you guys so much! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Also, please check out the story called, Traitor of Camp Half-Blood by Silverhand9028**

Annabeth's POV

My heart was pumping really loudly in my chest. Everything happened so fast. Percy got down on his knee, and I stayed looking at him. Then he started to 'hum' along to his favorite song, while he TIED HIS SHOES! He was just tying his shoes! You see, all those Aphrodite kids and my siblings are messing me up. I swallowed and looked away, trying to hid my embarrassment.

Percy then stood up, and dusted his shorts off.

"Ready to go, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Umm…yeah, it's getting dark." I said as I looked to the outside of the cave opening. You could see the sun, and by the position of where it was, it was about 6:00 p.m.

I learned to tell time in Camp. We walked back to the car, and this time Percy didn't carry me. I was short of disappointed. I mean, I have known Percy since I was twelve, and we have been going out for a while now, a long while, and he hasn't proposed. Maybe he doesn't love me enough to propose? Maybe he just doesn't want to get married? That would surprise me a lot. Because Percy is the type of guy that looked like he wanted to start a family, and be in a long lasting relationship…I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. So after that I got over the idea of Percy asking me to marry him.

We want back to the Hotel in San Juan, another three hour long drive. By the time we reached the Sheraton Old San Juan Hotel** (A.N./ Actual hotel!)**, it was 9:00 p.m. The moon was high up in the sky, there was a nice ocean breeze and the song of the coqui's sang off in the distance. **(A.N/ A coqui is a frog found only in Puerto Rico. It makes an adorable, Co-key, sound. You rarely see them, but you can hear them all over Puerto Rico at night. If you try to take the Coqui out of Puerto Rico it will die. It can only live in that island.)**

We headed up to our room. It was a huge room with sunset orange walls, and cream colored beds with expensive looking sheets. There was a big window on the side, giving you a perfect over-look of old San Juan. I was tried, sitting in the car all day and walking all around caves can really kill your feet. As soon as I got there, I went in the shower and took a cold shower. I had to take a cold shower, because it was so hot, I would probably melt if I took a hot shower. When I came out, I came out wearing red shorts, and a navy blue and white stripped t-shirt. I looked like a sailor!

I threw myself on the bed. When I was finally dazing off, Percy shook me awake.

"Annabeth, come on, I want to go to the beach!" He said.

"Nooo…we can go tomorrow." I mumbled as I threw a pillow at him.

I missed horribly. But give me a break, I had my eyes closed.

"No, Annabeth. We can only go tonight. Come on, you can sleep until late tomorrow." He said in a whiny voice.

_You came here for Percy, Annabeth. Go have fun! Enjoy the island, go with him!_ A high pitched voice spoke into my mind.

Aphrodite. I just knew it was her, and I think that for the first time…she's right. I did come here for Percy. I sighed, and got out of bed, rather slowly. Percy flashed a huge grin at me, as he got the car keys from the kitchen. I headed over to the fridge and got out a cold Malta. Percy and I then walked out the door.

We walked to the beach, it was that close! From the hotel, you could hear the soft S_woosh_ sound the waves make as they crash into shore. When we got to the beach, I noticed it was deserted…that was weird. People here party on the beach until the cops come and take them out. Why is it only us this time? I also noticed there were long, tall sticks with fire at the top: they formed a circle in the beach. In that circle there was a heart make of beautiful sea shells.

I was curious, so I went over near the heart. It had something in the middle…a message in a bottle! I picked up the bottle and looked around…where was Percy? I opened the bottle and took out the note.

_**Will you marry me?**_

I was shocked. I stared at the note, wide eyed. I stayed there for a few minutes until a voice broke me out of my trance.

"So, will you marry me, WiseGirl?" Percy asked.

I turned around and saw him waiting for an answer…kind of nervous.

"I-i…" I said, then I saw his head hang down. "Yes." I said.

He raised his head and looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"YES!" He screamed out in the air.

Then he came over to me, and opened a little black box. Inside was a gorgeous wedding ring! The band of the ring overlapped another, making it look every elegant (it was silver). The stone on it was breath taking! It was a grey-blue stone! The colors complemented each other perfectly. The ring was only something I would have imagined, or seen in a dream.

He carefully slid it on my finger, and I smiled down at it.

"Percy, it's…it's beautiful." I said.

"I'm glad you like it. I went through a lot of trouble for it." Percy laughed.

"Really, like what?" I asked.

"Well, a few months ago, I went crazy looking at all the jewelry shops in New York to find the perfect ring, and I didn't find any that really called my attention," Percy said. "So Nico helped me out and stole that stone from Persephone's garden of gems. Persephone was mad at first, but then agreed with it once she knew why we did it."

I laughed.

"After we got the stone, I went over to Hephaestus and asked him to make me the band, and he won't agree until I planted some traps for Ares in California. So after I did that, he made the ring to your liking." Percy finished.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky to have a Fiancé to care about me so much." I said.

"No, I'm lucky to have such a beautiful girl at my side." He said as he brushed a piece of hair from my face and kissed me.

This was the beginning of a new world for me.

The beginning of my life with Percy.

**Percy's POV**

*Ten Months Later*

Today was Annabeth's and I's wedding day. And let me tell you, I am freaking out! I am so nervous, Grover and Nico have to come to me constantly to calm me down. I was standing at the altar. I was going to see Annabeth but Veronica and Alexandra would kill me if I saw Annabeth in her dress.

"It's going to be fine." Grover said.

He was my best man. I mean, who else then my best friend who was been through almost everything with me. The guy who saw my relationship with Annabeth grow. The one who always laughed at me for never making the first move.

"I know, I know. I'm just…nervous." I said.

"Here, drink this." Nico said handing me a glass.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Water, why?" Nico said looking offended.

What? I don't know what he put in this!

"You sure?" I asked drinking it.

He nodded. It turned out to really be water, that calmed me down greatly.

"Thanks, man." I said.

Nico and Grover left, and I just stood there. I looked around. The gods and goddess were all in the first two rows. Athena wasn't there, but my dad had a huge smile on his face. Hades looked a bit bored, while Aphrodite was jumping in her seat. Hera looked at me with her eyes narrowed, and I looked away.

Minutes later, the music started.

The doors of the church opened. The bridesmaids and the grooms came in first. Veronica was walking down the aisle next to Nico. She was wearing a pretty one shoulder dress grey dress. Her brown hair was in an up do, and she was wearing high heels. Nico was wearing the opposite of her. A black tux, and shoes. Veronica was carrying a small bouquet of flowers, and she had a blue flower in her hair.

She smiled at me, and mouthed: _Good luck!_ To me as she passed by, I smiled at her.

Next came Juniper and Grover. Juniper was wearing a similar dress to Veronica's except hers had elbow long sleeves, and she wasn't wearing heels. She was wearing grey flats, and her hair was down. She also had a blue flower in her hair. Grover was wearing the same thing Nico was.

Then came my bride. Annabeth Chase-I mean, Jackson. She was wearing a simple white dress. It had no sleeves, it was tight around her slim body, and then got wide at the end. It had pretty ruffles at the bottom. Her hair was let down, letting her beautiful curls run down her shoulders. She was only wearing a little bit of make-up: Eyeliner, and lip gloss. Not that she needed make-up, she looked amazing without it. Her eyes were shining with happiness.

She was slowly walking down the Aisle, with Chiron. Her dad never showed up, and we sent an invitation! Nothing could ruin this day, not even Rachel. The wedding was in Olympus, no mortal could enter. There was one thing I noticed though, Athena wasn't here. Would that hurt Annabeth?

Chiron came up to me, and passed Annabeth to me.

"Take good care of her, Percy. She is very special." Chiron told me.

"I promise I will take care of her, Chiron."

"I know." He smiled at me, then trotted back to his place.

I looked over at Annabeth and smiled, she smiled back. We turned to Apollo.

"Alright so, I was going to plan to do this ceremony right, but then I got distracted by the Graces so I'm going to wing it." Apollo joked.

Many people laughed.

Apollo started the ceremony, but I'm going to skip to the important parts.

"Do you, Perseus Orion Jackson take Annabeth Pallas Chase, as your wife?" Apollo asked.

"I do." I said confidently.

"Do you, Annabeth Pallas Chase, take Perseus Orion Jackson, as your husband?" Apollo asked.

"I do."

"Great! So by the power invested in me, by being a god, I pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride!"

I turned to Annabeth and kissed her.

Everyone started to cheer! I saw a flash of light and looked to the side, Veronica had taken a picture and she was sharing it with Juniper.

"I love you, Percy." Annabeth said.

"I love you, too." I told her.

Yes. She's finally mine…

**She's mine.**

**The END!**

**Sorry, if you didn't like it, I was rushing. But this is the end!**

**Tears! No, I don't want it to end!**

***Sigh***

**I wanted to thank you all for reviewing! You guys rock. Ever since I started this story you have all been so supportive, I love you guys. I do. I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for everything that you've done.**

**Please review one last time, to make this crazy author smile one more time? **

**Thanks!**

**Epilogue will be posted soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**This is the last time I will ever update this story. So please, REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase's POV<p>

It's been 8 long years of my marriage with Percy. Our daughter, Pearl Sofia Jackson, is already seven years old. She has her father's raven black hair, but it is curly like mine. She also had my stormy, calculating eyes. I love how smart she is, and when she comes home from school complaining that it is too easy for her level of intelligence. I laugh, I used to say the same thing.

For out Honey Moon, Percy took me to…Greece! My Mother gave Percy permission to enter Greece without being blown to dust. And I finally got to know what Rachel wanted to tell me…my father had died of a heart attack. I know. I was shocked at first too. I would stay in my room, not eat, and just cry all day. Until one day, I had a huge pain and when I went to the doctor I found out I was pregnant.

Percy managed to help me through that situation too. He made me smile again, talk and eat again. I had so much to thank him for that I don't think I would ever get to thank him.

Right now, I was sitting outside my huge house. Pearl was playing with Mrs. O'Leary in the back yard. It was night time, and there were many stars out in the sky. I was in my patio reading War and Peace…again. Percy came up from behind me and took the book out of my hands. I was a bit mad, but it all drained away when he put his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh, are you Josh Hutcherson?" I asked in a fan girl voice.

"Annabeth, think again." He said in an irritated voice.

Percy hates it when I have a celebrity crush.

"Well…is it Nico again?" I asked.

He took his hands out of my eyes and sighed.

"Annabeth, for a daughter of Athena, you stink a guessing!" Percy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I knew it was you, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled.

"I know you did." He said and sat down next to me.

Then our little Pearl came running towards us with a little ball in her hands.

"Mommy, guess what?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"To find the area of a circle all you have to do is multiply 3.14 by its radius." She said proudly.

I smiled.

"Very good, Pearl!" I asked.

Percy had a confused expression on his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes!" Pearl and I snapped.

"I'm sorry. Geez, like mother like daughter." Percy said as he leaned down into his chair.

Pearl and I smiled.

"Daddy, we are going to the beach tomorrow…right?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, honey, just like I promised."

"Yay!" She said than ran back into the yard.

I smiled, I loved her so much. Percy wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, WiseGirl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, but I love you more." He said.

"Well, I love you most."

"No, I do!" He argued.

"Percy, trust me, I do!" I argued back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

And that's how we spend our free time. Friendly arguing with each other, and watching out daughter grow up. I couldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all who reviewed! You mean so much to me.<strong>

**I made a new story, called, Invisible Connections. Please check that out.**

**Review….for one last time.**


End file.
